


Right of Passage

by secretfantasies



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Child Abuse, Creampie, Cuckolding, Daddy Kink, Dark, Don't Like Don't Read, Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Forced Pregnancy, Gangbang, Grooming, Healing, Healing Sex, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, Incest Kink, Light Dom/sub, Parent/Child Incest, Pregnancy Kink, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28371210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretfantasies/pseuds/secretfantasies
Summary: For Katara, being the only girl in her tribe of a certain age comes with some very special duties.
Relationships: Bato/Katara (Avatar), Hakoda & Katara (Avatar), Hakoda/Katara (Avatar), Katara/Sokka (Avatar)
Comments: 35
Kudos: 147





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was not beta'd.

It had been a busy summer out on the waters, continuing to fight this endless war. Autumn was rolling in and the men of the Water Tribe had returned home to help prepare for the long winter upon them.

There wasn’t much to come home to, Hakoda had to admit. The south pole largely consisted of endless ice, the elderly and very young children. Most of his men were not looking forward to the trip back, with hardships ahead and no women to satisfy them as the brothels back in the Earth Kingdom had.

Regardless, Hakoda hadn’t seen his own kids in months and missed them dearly. Sokka was the oldest child left; he acted as the man of the tribe while his father was gone and tried to take on a mantle that he was not quite old enough for. Regardless, Hakoda was proud of him stepping up and knew that his son would be a great leader and warrior in the years to follow. 

And Katara… His sweet sweet Katara. She was forced to spend her days helping take care of the children as well as the domestic chores that fell into her hands. He knew she was not happy with this role, but as the only Southern Waterbender remaining as well as the only girl of a certain age left in the tribe, she had to be kept safe and protected.

When he first saw them after landing, Hakoda crushed both of his children into a hug, seeping his warmth and love into their skin and surveying how much they have grown. And well, it was hard not to notice how his daughter had changed. 

An elder had whispered to him during the welcome back feast that she had received her first moon’s blood a few months back and was well on her way to becoming a woman. He could see breasts starting to develop and her hips take a curvier shape. He felt guilty, thinking these thoughts of his own daughter, but she was the first fuckable girl he had seen since departing Kyoshi and the only one around on the entire continent. 

He was not the only one who had noticed this too. He could see Pakku’s eyes tracing her body as she fretted with the babies while they ate, he observed Bato’s hand dipping lower and lower on her backside when he pulled her in for a hug. The chieftain tried his best to swallow down his thoughts and focus on his meal. 

Unfortunately, the idea just would not leave his head. They were back in their hut, getting ready to settle in for the night. The fire in the center of the room had made the air pleasantly warm and Katara had stripped down to her wrappings to settle in for bed. The white bindings did little to hide the womanly shape that was taunting him, the little pebbles of her nipples peeking teasingly through the fabric.

“What is it, Daddy?” she had asked, catching him staring. There was a light blush to her face and he felt his cock stiffen at the sight. 

“Nothing sweetheart, I just missed you.” He whispered, careful not to disturb Sokka. She sent him a smile that reminded him painfully of her mother and bent down to press a kiss on her forward before retreating to his own bedroll.

A couple hours later, when he was nearly asleep, he heard her fumbling around, the unmistakable sound of water being bent into a bowl. Hakoda slipped his eyes slightly open, only to be greeted with Katara removing her wrappings completely as she began to wash herself clean.

He watched hungrily as she bathed herself, her tiny hands rolling over her developing body. Ashamed, Hakoda knew that Katara assumed she was the only one awake and that this was the only time she could clean herself. He should look away-- she was his own child after all. But instead, he laid there and watched, unable to do anything but drink in the sight of her little perky breasts and the patch of dark hair in between her legs, hair that he was certain was not there when he departed last Spring. 

Only after he was sure she was asleep did he wrap his hands around his painfully hard cock, trying to picture Kya as he stroked himself. Only it wasn’t his late wife’s name that he had to bite back from his tongue as he came. 

~O~

A week had passed and the sexual tension he, as well as the entire tribe, were feeling towards his daughter was only worsening. The stares and touches and attention that the men were paying Katara only increased the longer they stayed on the ice.

He even had a couple of propositions from a few fellow tribesman asking to fuck her in exchange for various goods and services. Resignation swept in as he realized that he was not going to be able to stop the inevitable from happening, and he agreed to a few offers for the future and promptly scheduled a hunting trip in order to prevent some of the more frustrated men from hurting her. 

No, he knew this was bound to happen soon and that was going to have to explain her new duty to her, but he was going to do everything in his power to make sure that she was safe and protected and even pleasured while doing it. In fact, Hakoda planned on staying behind on this trip-- something nearly unheard of for the Chieftain-- and take his little girl’s virginity for himself.

“Why aren’t you going, Dad?” Sokka had asked him, concerned, as he watched the other men get ready for the trip, an excursion that was sure to take at least a week, likely longer. 

“I have some business that needs to be taken care of with the council of elders,” Hakoda had told him, already prepared with this excuse. He studied his son for a second before smiling. “And besides, I think it is time that you experience your first hunt as the man of our family.” Sokka beamed and ran to pack, chatting excitedly about the Polar-dog he hoped he could catch.

The first night, after everyone was gone, Hakoda sat watching Katara, already in only her wrappings, unwind the beads from her hair in preparation for bed. He was a bundle of nerves and anticipation as to what he was about to ask from her, already half-hard at the thought.

“Katara,” he began, gesturing her over. “Come sit, I have something I need to talk to you about.” 

“Everything okay, Dad?” 

“Yes, fine.” Confusion clouded her blue eyes as she padded over to her father, getting ready to sit on the chair opposite of him, until he pulled her into his lap.

Katara squawked in surprise as her thinly wrapped bum pressed against his very interested cock. Her face was bright red as she began to wriggle around in his lap.

Hakoda groaned into her shoulder and wrapped his hands around her to secure her in place, with one of his hands splayed between her tiny little breasts, his thumb brushing her underneath her wrappings.

“Dad what are you--”

“Katara, let me ask you something. Have you noticed the way that men have been looking at you since we have returned?” Her already red face flamed even brighter.

“Y-yes.”

He sighed. “Well, baby girl, you’re smart and I know that you’re aware that our tribesmen are desperate for a release of a… sexual nature. This includes your old man. You, sweetheart, are in a unique position to help fulfill this need.” 

The guilt he felt asking her this was only outweighed by the arousal he felt with her against him in this position, her innocent blue eyes and blushing cheeks only adding to it.

He could tell she was uncertain, scared, so he tried again. “I know you really like helping people, my love, and this will help me so so much.” He ground himself against her to try and help prove his point.

“Daddy--”

“We will start slow, if you agree to this. I will just give you some special kisses as a reward for being such a good girl. How does that sound?” He hated how desperate he sounded to his own ears.

Katara bit her lip, and then nodded. Relief flooded through him as he brushed the hair off her shoulders and kissed her there. 

“I’m going to remove your wrappings now, is that okay?” 

“Yes, Daddy,” she said, lifting her arms so he could begin to unwind them from her body. While he knew that her brother often called Katara a brat, she was always such a sweet good girl to him and he loved her so much for that.

Her top bindings were soon removed and gooseflesh dotted her skin despite the heat of the fire in their hut. Her breasts were so little and cute, sure to grow more as she continued to develop. He rolled her dusky nipples in his hands, eliciting gasps from Katara. Hakoda then took her right breast into his mouth as his hands continued to roam her body, brushing her hip, gripping her ass and tugging her bottom wrappings off. 

Hakoda stood, cradling his now naked daughter in his arms before moving to deposit her in his bedroll. She looked up at him with loving, nervous eyes, and he was soon scrambling to touch her body, planting a trail of open-mouthed kisses from her collarbone to her stomach as his hands ghosted over her thighs. 

He kept kissing lower and lower, keeping the pace as slow and comfortable for her as he could manage. He finally used his hands to push her thighs open, taking in the sight of her sweet little mound. It was a sick thought, for sure, but he couldn't help but think that his daugther's cunt was very cute. So cute and little, untouched by any other man until now. Hakoda ran a finger over her slit, noticing with satisfaction that there was already some wetness there. Katara tensed and her body jerked up, prompting him to lay a hand on her stomach to keep her still.

“It’s okay baby, I got you. It will just be kisses for tonight.”

He locked eyes with her as his breath hit her cunt, before taking the first taste of her and licking up from her slit the little bundle of nerves that he was sure will make her feel good. Gently, he lapped over her clit and Katara reacted instantly. Her hands went flying into his hair as she arched into him.

“Daddy, Daddy, ohhh Daddy,” she moaned from above him, the sound going straight to his now painfully hard cock.

“Does that feel good my sweet girl?” He asked, humming around her in appreciation.

“Yes, daddy, please don’t stop.” 

He continued to eat her out, loving the feel of her coming undone, until Katara keened, the sounds of her moans and pants filling the room. He licked away the juice that spilled from her, tastier than anything he has ever experienced, until her thighs gave out around him and she collapsed onto the bedroll. 

“So good,” he praised, springing his neglected cock free and stroking it, grunting as he chased his own relief. 

Katara watched him pump in fascination, the sight of her young, naked body and flushed face the most perfect thing to beat himself off to. Admittedly, the taboo of the entire situation, the fact that she was his own flesh and blood, had thrilled him. He tried to justify the shame of his actions by pretending it was only because she was the only girl of a certain age for miles, but the sound of her moaning  _ daddy _ as she came aroused him more than he expected. 

“Baby, do you want to see how good you made your father feel?” He said, when he was close to coming.

“Yes daddy,” she cooed. He groaned and began to pump himself over her, loving how large his cock looked against her tiny body. Soon he was moaning his daughter’s name as his seed was shot out all over her, covering her breasts and stomach with his come. 

He brushed his fingers against the mess, marveling at the possessiveness of it. “That’s how good, baby girl. You’re an absolute dream.” 

He collapsed on top of her, kissing her sweaty forward as he pressed their bodies together and drifted off to sleep.

~O~

The next few days he was impressed with just how  _ good _ Katara was being. Gone were the gripes he would usually here from her as she went about her daily tasks-- of how it  _ wasn’t _ fair that she was forced into this mothering role for all of the small children as well as the one responsible for the bulk of cleaning and sewing and cooking, about how she deserved to be treated as a warrior like Sokka, all which he agreed with while still refusing to change anything about her situation.

Instead, she did her chores without complaint, waterbending in her free time to amuse the children while sending her father these longing, hungry stares. 

At night, she expected to be rewarded for her good behavior, climbing into his bedroll to talk about how sweet she was for him and begging for more kisses down there. Hakoda was more than happy to oblige his baby girl, helping her come undone with his tongue and covering her with his seed like she was made for it. He sickly thought in the back of his head that maybe she was. 

On the third night of their new routine, he began to beat himself off as normal, but was stopped by Katara’s curious little hands replacing his own.

“Can I give you kisses too, Daddy?” She asked, looking up at him through her lashes and there was no way he could possibly say no to this.

“Of course, baby,” he cooed, sounding absolutely wrecked already. Her tiny hands continued to explore him, experimentally gripping him and causing Hakoda to groan. He laced his hands in her hair, trying to be as gentle as possible while resisting the urge to shove himself into her wet and inviting mouth. He knew the other men would not be so accomodating when they would finally be allowed to have their way with her.

Katara’s face came closer to his member before stopping, looking up at him uncertainly. “How do I--” she hesitated.

“Aw, sweetheart. It’s okay.” He tilted her chin so she was meeting his eyes. “You know how I give you little licks that make you feel good?” She nodded. “That’s all you need to do. Whatever you think you can handle is enough. I promise you will make me happy.”

She nodded and studied his cock for a second, before tracing a vein with her tongue and licking up from the base to the tip. She took a deep breath before swirling her tongue around the head of his cock and taking it into him into her mouth. Hakoda’s hands tightened around her head and he had to stop himself from thrusting into her mouth. 

He began babbling incoherently, showering her with praise as her hands came up to wrap back around his shaft. Following instinct, she began to tug while bobbing her head around his tip the best she could, eager to please. 

It was a little clumsy and sloppy, but the sight of her on her hands and knees taking him in her mouth was more than enough for him. 

“Do you like this, sucking me off?” he asked, running his fingers along her scalp. Katara  _ moaned _ in response and Hakoda had to yank her off with a lewd popping sound before he was spilling all over her face, groaning her name. 

Some of his hot come landed in her mouth, and Katara’s face scrunched up at the taste but she resisted the urge to gag and swallowed what spilled into her mouth anyways, like the sweet good girl she is. 

Hakoda was at a loss for words. He collapsed onto his bedroll and beckoned for her to join him. He stroked his daughter’s hair and planted kisses all over her body until she fell asleep in his arms.

~O~

After their last tryst, official Tribe business got in the way of him taking care of his daughter. They had received a message from their sister tribe, alerting that a fleet of Fire Nation ships were spotted off of their coast, and Hakoda worried that he would be back on the frontline much sooner than expected.

To top it off, his own tribe’s food storage was not nearly anywhere as full as it needed to be at this point in time. His council of elders expected that Fire Nation pollution was beginning to take a toll on the ice caps, and thus the available wildlife to hunt was becoming more scarce. 

He was praying to the Spirits that the hunting trip his men were on would prove to be successful, but the sky was foreboding and he feared a looming storm would halt their efforts. He spent long days with the council of elders trying to come up with a solution to these new conflicts and at night he would collapse onto his bedroll, too exhausted for anything else. 

Katara did not take to being ignored too kindly, clearly desperate for the release that he had been providing her. Too young and not permitted to be given the details of their situation, his daughter lashed out at the lack of attention. She refused to continue her repairs on the old coats that needed to be patched up before winter and they would eat dinner in stony silence as she pouted and glared at him before he’d make an excuse to leave and continue his work with the elders.

“Katara, please--” he tried one morning as the tension from the night before ate him alive. 

“Will you tell me what is going on,  _ Daddy?” _

His eyes widened slightly at her tone, before he shook his head. “I cannot, my love, you’re too young.” She huffed and clattered out of their hut before he could say anything else. She did not look at him for the rest of the day.

That night they laid in their bed rolls, continuing to ignore each other while Hakoda tried his best to attempt sleep, now too intimately aware as to what his daughter looked like both in and out of her wrappings. 

He was still awake when he heard the moans start to spill from his baby girl’s mouth. He shifted, his attention now fully on her and watched her writhe on her sheets. Her top bindings were already undone and she was cupping one of her tiny breasts, her other hand disappearing under her bottom wrappings. 

She locked eyes with him as she continued to work at herself, breathy little sighs of pleasure escaping her lips and going straight to his quickly hardening cock. As if in a trance, Hakoda made his way over to his daughter, his large calloused hand replacing her small soft ones on her breast, pinching her nipple in between his fingers.

“What are you doing baby girl?” 

“Well, if you don’t want to help get me off,  _ Daddy _ , I’d figure I would do it myself.” He licked his lips and moved towards her bottom bindings, seeing wetness already pool in the thin white fabric. 

“Is that what you want, my sweet girl?” He asked as he began teasing her clit through the wrapping, causing her to moan. She didn’t answer so he paused his rubbing. “Well?”

“No, Daddy,” she responded, her voice coming out in a frustrated whine. 

“You’ve been a bad girl lately,” he said, finally removing her bindings, he began to rub small circles on her clit as Katara greedily pushed down against him. 

“No, I’ll- I’ll be good. I promise. Please give me kisses, Daddy.” He paused his rubbing and teased a finger at her entrance instead. 

“Actually, my love, I think I have something different in mind for tonight.” He pushed a finger inside of her and Katara tensed and then relaxed. He thrusted his finger in again, already enjoying the tightness of her, and after she seemed to adjust to the sensation he crooked inside of her and she keened.

“Do you like that, baby girl?” he purred, continuing to work her. 

“Yes, oh yes, please, please, please!” He slipped another finger inside and resumed rubbing circles on her clit with his other hand. It didn’t take long for her to come undone, clenching around his fingers and crying out for him. 

He let her calm down as he got undressed, beginning to stroke his cock. But, well… He had promised himself that he would take her virginity before the men of the tribe came back. He had been putting it off, scared of pushing it too far, but the feeling of her clenching around his fingers had him desperate to see how it felt on his dick.

“My sweet girl, I want to fuck you with my cock tonight. Do you think you can handle it for Daddy?”

She bit her lip before sending him a sweet smile. “Yes Daddy, I can handle it. I want to make you feel good. I want to feel you inside of me.” He swallowed hard, before gripping her hips and lining himself up against her soaked entrance. 

“It will hurt a bit, sweetheart, being your first time and all, but after that I promise that it will feel so, so good.” She nodded, wrapping her arms around his shoulders for support. 

“And besides,I think you deserve some pain for being so naughty earlier.” He began pushing in, as gentle as possible and Katara cried out in discomfort. He apologized over and over, planting kisses anywhere he could reach on her body until he finally bottomed out. 

She was much warmer and wetter than he imagined, her pussy stretched deliciously around him. He resisted the urge to pound into her, giving her time to adjust to this new fullness.

“Is it okay if I start moving now, my love?” 

“Yes, Daddy, yes.” He started to thrust, light and tender as she moaned underneath him. Hakoda’s body completely enveloped hers. She was so young, so tiny, and he realized that the size difference was another unexpected turn on. She felt so perfect around him, like she was born to take his cock. He groaned at the thought and thrusted a little bit quicker. After a couple more thrusts, he heard her whisper  _ Daddy _ in his ear and he pulled out of her cunt to spill all over her stomach. 

He rolled off of her, feeling fucked out, and Katara adjusted herself so that she was once again cradled in his arms. “You okay, baby girl? You did so good.” She nodded and snuggled closer to him, happy and sated. 

~O~

Within the following days, the hunting party had returned with good news. Not one, but two polar-dogs had been caught, as well as a walrus-seal. Their meat was desperately needed for the winter stores, especially with the ever present threat of the Fire Nation lurking in the shadows.

There was once again a celebratory feast, which included some fresh meat in the mix, a luxury in the South Pole. 

His men had returned jolly and rowdy, pleased at their victory and their lustful gazes at his daughter made his stomach clinch unpleasantly. He felt the guilt return at the pacts he had made to let his men fuck her. Bato would be first, in a couple of months--as it was his wish to be inside her before she became a teenager-- and Hakoda had taken care to place some ground rules, such as no one being allowed to spill inside of her and he himself had to be present at all times. The last one he pretended was for his daughter’s safety, but the thought of watching her bloom into the village slut and fall apart on other cocks as he watched had made his pants stiffen.

He did feel bad watching his tribesmen-- his brothers, grab her ass as she walked by and whisper to her that her lips would look pretty wrapped around their member, but his dick enjoyed it more than anything. He also felt a strange bit of pride that his daughter was going to be performing this duty like no one else could, pleasuring every man in the village with her perfect little cunt and breathy sighs, especially himself. She might be the last known Southern waterbender but Hakoda suspected that his daughter’s real talent would be milking cocks.

Katara, for her part, took the men returning as well as she could. If she was a little disappointed, she hid it, giving him and her brother a sweet kiss on the cheek as she tucked into her bedroll that night. 

But Hakoda was in a good mood, satisfied with the successful hunt and wanting to feel her wrapped around him. When he was sure Sokka was asleep, he pulled his daughter into his bedroll and began teasing her through her wrappings. 

“Do you think you can be quiet like a good girl?” he asked, planting a kiss on her collarbone.

“Yes, Daddy,” she whispered back, always his angel.

In a flash, he undid her bindings and began to work her open with two fingers. Katara began to whimper above him and he covered her mouth with his hand to swallow her sounds.

“Shhhh, baby, shhhh.” He sucked on her clit while continuing to finger fuck her, and when he was satisfied that she was wet and ready, rolled them over so that she was on top, straddling him.

“I want you to ride me, do you think you can do that, baby girl?”

“Yes, daddy,” she said, gripping his rock hard cock in her hands as he helped to guide her on top of it. 

“Of course you can, you’re my perfect sweet girl. Always wanting to please. You’re a little slut for my cock, aren’t you daughter?” He kept cooing as she adjusted himself on top of him, loving the look of his large member getting swallowed up by her tiny little body. When she was fully seated, he returned his hand to cover her mouth, his other gripping her hip to help guide her as she began to move. 

He groaned himself as he got lost in the sensation, absolutely loving this angle. Her perky little breasts were bouncing as she rode him, with her long hair cascading down her back, and a pretty pink blush staining her cheeks. Forgetting about his son, he let his hands roam to tweak her nipples, watching her mouth fall open in pleasure.

“Dad-  _ ah- _ Daddy, it feels so good. Oh yes, Daddy, yes yes yes.” He let his thumb roam down to his clit and began furiously rubbing circles in pace with their meeting thrusts. Soon Katara was falling apart, clenching tightly around him as loud cries of  _ Daddy  _ filled the hut. Hakoda let out a strain of curses that he would normally never mutter in front of his kids as she collapsed on top of him, completely spent, and wrapped his arms around her to fuck furiously up into her. 

“So perfect my sweet girl,” and then he spilled out a thought he had been trying desperately to keep to himself. “It’s like I literally made you to fuck me, baby girl.” He hadn’t meant to come inside of her, but Katara had clamped down on him again at the praise and before he could stop himself, he was spilling into his daughter, filling her with his come. 

After a long moment of nothing but their harsh breathing and the cackling of the fire filling the room, Hakoda gingerly pulled out of Katara and risked a glance over at his son, ashamed. Sokka’s eyes were closed, but his face was as red as the fire and there was a very noticeable tent pitched in his bedroll. Hakoda chose to ignore it, coming to terms with the fact that he would have to have a conversation with him in the near future over the fact that he was sleeping with his sister.

He turned his attention back to his baby girl, looking so pliant and sleepy, and he sighed, knowing that he was eventually going to have to ask her to try and bend his seed out of her and go back to her own bedroll. But for now…

“Roll over, onto your stomach sweetheart, I want to see it.” Katara obliged, and he took some time to admire the way his come looked filling her cunt. It had been many years since he felt like this much of a man.

Some of it was running down her inner thigh and he ran his fingers through the mess, before holding it up to Katara’s mouth. 

“Suck?” She obliged, opening up her mouth for him and locking eyes as she wrapped her mouth around his come soaked fingers. Hakoda could not remember the last time he was this satisfied. 

“So perfect and all mine,” he cooed. And while it wouldn’t be the case for forever, it was the truth for now and that was good enough. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, I do not condone real-life incest, but I do think that the taboo is interesting to explore in fiction. 
> 
> This actually started off as Sokka/Katara but at some point turned into Hakoda...oops? This started off as a one-shot, but I have toyed with the thought of adding a chapter for Sokka (who I think Katara would be MUCH MORE bratty with) and I think it will be three chapters exactly ft. very heavy incest themes.
> 
> Also bonus: this idea was originally inspired by this art that I could not get out of my head and then it ironically turned out nothing like said fan-art. INCEST CW, but I figured if you read to the end of this fic and enjoyed it, then you will probably enjoy the art as well ;) 
> 
> https://www.reddit.com/r/AvatarPorn2/comments/kj119s/between_the_scenes_incognitymous/
> 
> As always, thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hakoda begins to share Katara with the tribe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, not beta'd. All mistakes are my own ;)

The autumns in the South Pole are normally quite a busy and stressful time for Hakoda, with the need to prepare for the impending winter taking up most of his time. This year, however, it wasn’t so bad. The days were still long and grueling, but the nights more than made up for it.

He would take his beautiful little girl into his bedroll each night and fuck into her developing body until he was seeing stars, only satisfied with his work when he watched his come leak out of her tiny, warm cunt. 

It had been an awkward conversation with Sokka, explaining that his sister was doing very important work by helping to fulfill her father and chieftain’s sexual needs. He was sorry that his son had to witness this but he had no intention of stopping it. In fact, the way Hakoda saw it, his daughter was bringing honor to their family and tribe by doing her duty so well. 

With that out of the way, he would openly fuck his daughter in their hut, letting her sweet sounds and cries of  _ Daddy _ fill the cabin each night while Sokka tried his best to ignore their trysts and hide his lust at the sight. 

And it was a glorious sight indeed, watching her become a woman on his cock. Teaching her how to pleasure a man and drinking in her changing body was something that Hakoda did not think he would be able to tire of. She was so young, not even a teenager yet, but already so good at being a little slut. He was so proud of his baby girl.

Unfortunately, the days of her being only his were coming to an end. It had started with Sokka angrily pulling him to the side one day and demanding they talk.

“Everyone is saying that Katara is a whore.” Hakoda grimaced but said nothing, prompting Sokka to huff and raise an eyebrow. “Well, is it true?”

“Is what true, son?”

“That you cut deals with some of the Tribesmen to let them sleep with my sister!” 

Now Hakoda was the one sighing. “Son, you have to understand that us men...we have urges, and Katara is the only suitable woman in the village to help our tribe, sexually.”

Sokka studied his father for a long minute. “They say it is going to be soon.”

“It’s uh… That’s correct.” He saw a flurry of emotions pass over his son’s face. Curiosity, desire, fear, but mostly anger.

“Does Katara know about this, Dad?” he asked, voice harsh.

“No. Not yet.” The shame he felt at this moment surpassed every shred of guilt he had ever felt shooting his load into his baby girl. 

“Then you better start explaining to her the fate that you are forcing her into!” At that, Sokka turned his heel to leave, calling over his shoulder that he was going to stay the night in Pakku’s hut so that this much needed conversation can take place. 

Later, when they were alone in the safety of their igloo, Hakoda had his daughter just as he desired her, naked on her hands and knees, cheeks flushed, with her tempting lips wrapped around his cock.

She had gotten much better at dick sucking the more they practiced, and he felt no remorse holding her head in place so that he could fuck into her mouth, groaning every time he hit the back of her mouth, despite the gagging noises she would make. 

It didn’t take long until he was pulsing into her, flooding her mouth with his seed and watching as she did her best to swallow every last drop. She was such a good girl. 

Before he rewarded her with the face fucking, Hakoda gathered her into his lap and began to place teasing little touches with his wondering hands, bracing himself for what he must tell her. 

“My angel,” he began, kissing her forehead, “you know how you make your father feel really,  _ really _ good?”

“Of course, Daddy,” she replied, arching into his touch as he tweaked one of her nipples. 

“Well, I know that Bato and some other men of the Tribe would really appreciate it if you made them feel good, too.”

She jerked her head back, giving him a sharp look, her blue eyes as wide as the moon. “Do I have a choice?”

He sighed. She didn’t. “You would be helping them so much in a way that only you and your wonderful little body can.” He reached between them to start rubbing circles on her clit in order to help prove his point. 

“If I-- mhmm-- do this,” Hakoda began to suck at her collarbone as she spoke. “Oh, Daddy, that feels good,” she moaned, throwing her head back to give him more access. 

“I am glad baby, now tell me what you want.”

Katara locked eyes with him, biting her bottom lip in hesitance. “I want to train to be a warrior, not a future housewife.” And while he wanted nothing more to protect her, as the only remaining Southern waterbender and his daughter, he couldn’t say no to her given what he was demanding.

“Yes, sweetheart, you can. It’s a deal.” Katara beamed at him and Hakoda pecked her on the lips before carrying them over to his bedroll so that he could give her some very special kisses.

~O~

The next day he had called a meeting amongst the Tribesmen, barring every elder, child, and even Sokka from attending. When all of the men were gathered in a circle around him, he pulled Katara into his lap and began his speech.

“As some of you may be aware, my sweet little girl had her first moon’s blood while we were away this summer. Tui is helping her shape into a woman” Hakoda bid Katara to stand, shedding her coat in the process. “In turn, I would like honor her new blessing and offer up my daughter’s body to any member of the tribe interested in fucking her.

“There would be some ground rules of course,” he said, undoing the ties of her tunic and leaving her bare in her thin bindings, face beat crimson. “And her cunt would only be available to those men who either achieve a heroic deed or offer up much needed services ahead of time…”

Hakoda began to unwind her top wrappings and let them fall to the floor. Katara’s arms went to cover herself on instinct, but he gripped both of her hands in one of his own and held them above her head. “I think it is more than a fair exchange,” He palmed one of her breasts, desire clouding his voice. “Her boobs are beginning to fill out, her hips are becoming more shapely, and…” He undid her bottom layers, leaving her stark nude as hungry eyes raked over her body. 

“And, just look at her young little cunt. It is a complete paradise, better than any Earth Kingdom whore.” Hakoda tore his eyes away from his daughter to look directly at his men. “It goes without saying that if you touch her without my permission you will be exiled from our tribe, no excuses will be allowed.” 

“How do we know she is really ready to fuck?” One man asked, pupils blown completely wide. 

“Yeah, I think she will need to prove it first before we make some deals,” another said, licking his lips in anticipation. Hakoda glanced down at his daughter, who nodded, steeling herself for what she was about to do.

“Baby girl, why don’t you show the men how talented you are?” He undid his pants and let her begin to stroke his cock into hardness, sucking the tip into her mouth as she knew he liked. Hakoda threw his head back in pleasure, letting her continue to work at him with her mouth as one of her hands stroked herself into wetness. She was still blushing furiously, but there was a spark in her eye as she was determined to prove herself worthy. 

When he couldn’t take it anymore, he beckoned his daughter to lie on their grand table, legs spread wide open for all of the men to see. He wasted no time entering her, relishing the tightness around his cock, and pinning her arms to the table with his weight as he continued to rut into her. 

Katara’s back arched off the table and her mouth fell open in pleasure as he began furiously stroking her little nub in pace with his thrusts. The only sounds that could be heard were skin slapping against skin and her loud cries, breathy and beautiful as always. Soon she was clenching down on him, orgasm face on full display for his men rather than buried in his shoulder as normal, and he then followed her with a release of his own.

After a moment to catch his breath he pulled out, letting each and every one of his tribesmen get a good look at her fucked out face and cream filled cunt. 

“I hope there are no more doubts about the fuckability of my baby girl, because she was made for this. Trust me, I would know.”

~O~

As promised for his much needed work in helping to reinforce the elder huts in preparation for winter, Bato was the first who got to explore his daughter. She was waiting for him in his cabin, and Hakoda had instructed his daughter to touch herself prior in order to be wet and ready.

The chieftain had set some very specific rules for this encounter. First, there would be no kissing her on the lips. Secondly, Bato-- or anyone-- was not to spill his seed inside of Katara. Lastly, Hakoda had to be present at all times in order to ensure her safety and comfort. 

His belly fluttered as they reached Bato’s hut, eager to watch her pleasure another cock. “Remember the rules.” He had commanded one last time as the door turned open.

“Of course, chieftain.” 

They were greeted by the sight of Katara naked and sprawled out on Bato’s bedroll, rubbing herself in anticipation. 

“I’ve been waiting for you,” she said in faux-innocence, eyes locked on Bato as he shed his clothes while Hakoda took a seat in the proffered chair. 

“Your daddy was right, what a good girl you are,” Bato cooed, raking over her body. He pulled Katara onto her feet and began exploring her with his touch. His rough, older hands rolled a puffy nipple in between his fingers before he took her other breast into his mouth. 

Katara moaned and Bato removed his mouth, continuing to survey her body. “You barely have tits, girl, but I am sure they will fill out nice and pretty soon.” He dipped one of his hands lower and stroked her hip, before reaching around and palming her ass.

“Ah, yes,” he said, satisfied. “What a nice and tiny body you have. It’s going to feel real nice around my cock. “Much bigger than your daddy’s though, you’re gonna be completely wrecked taking it my pretty girl.” 

Katara glanced down at Bato’s half hard cock and  _ licked her lips _ at the sight. It was true, While he was proud of his own member, Bato's was a few inches longer and slightly thicker, one of the biggest in the tribe. Hakoda himself began to stiffen at the idea. 

“Can I touch it?” She asked, through her lashes, voice honey sweet. 

“Already a slut for me, huh? You did a good job with this one, Hakoda.” Bato pulled sharply at her hair, which would have alarmed her father if not for the spark in her eyes. “Go ahead girl, let me feel what your hands and mouth can do.”

Greedily, Katara began to lap up his cock, taking as much as she could into her mouth while stroking what she couldn’t fit in her tiny hands. Bato continued to pull her hair, groaning at the feeling of her getting him off. 

“What a good little whore you are,” he complimented, before roughly shoving her face further into his dick.

“Katara, are you okay?” Hakoda called out, sounding completely wrecked. To his disbelief, she simply locked eyes with her father and moaned around Bato.

“Oh, she’s more than okay, this one.” He stroked her scalp and continued to force more of himself into her mouth, harsh and demanding. Katara seemed to enjoy the challenge, humming around him the more he made her take. 

Finally, Bato pulled her off with a loud popping sound and pushed her back into the bedroll, ass up. 

“Almost made me come before the real fun. I think you deserved to be punished for that.” A harsh hand came down onto her backside, causing Katara to cry out. 

Hakoda made to stand and remove her from the situation, painfully aware of how hard he was at the sight, but Katara once again met his eyes with him and left him frozen in his seat.

“It’s okay, Daddy, I liked it.”

“Oh, I am sure you did, you sweet little slut.” Katara stuck her ass out for him, arching off of the bedroll, and was rewarded with another slap. “You know, I remember coming home a couple of years ago thinking about how fuckable you would wind being, even then.”  _ Another smack. _ “Who knew how right I was?”

He lined up his cock against her entrance, teasing her slightly. It was impressive how much larger he looked than her. Bato fisted a hand into Katara’s hair and then began to push in, setting the pace fast and furious.

Watching his daughter’s sweet little cunt get pounded by his friend's huge cock was the most erotic sight Hakoda had ever witnessed. He looked so impossibly large against her tiny frame. Hakoda could only imagine how tight she must feel around him, and judging by the look on Bato’s face, it was probably a dream come true. 

“Do you like that?” he asked, giving her ass another slap. “Me fucking you from behind while your daddy watches?”

Katara once again glanced over to her father, her cheeks flushed and ecstasy written all over her features. “Yes, yes, oh yes, I do. Yes. Please please please.” 

“Is my dick better than his? Tell the truth, sweetheart.”

“Yes, yes. It’s so good. Bato- ah- Better than my dad’s.” If Hakoda thought he was hard earlier, he was sorely mistaken. He thought he might come in his pants on her words alone like a teenaged boy. She continued to stare at him as she got rawed from behind, pupils impossibly dilated. 

“How much better, honey?” Bato asked, sounding as desperate as Hakoda felt.

“So much better. So much bigger around me. So- ohhh- so much better. Ah, Bato, ahhh, you fuck me so much better than him.”

Without warning, Bato’s hips stuttered and he was creaming her pussy, breaking one of Hakoda’s rules, and harshly biting Katara’s shoulder as he drained himself into her.

“Bato, that was not what we agreed upon!” Hakoda was furious, and very very turned on by it.

“No, Daddy, it’s okay. I can bend it out later. I want it.” Bato groaned and then collapsed on top of her. 

It was only a few seconds until Hakoda was demanding that he get off of her. They both watched with satisfaction and arousal as Bato's seed oozed out of his daughter, and soon Hakoda was nudging Katara’s hips to roll her over.

“You okay, baby girl?” Hakoda asked, running a hand through the mess. 

“Yes, Daddy” 

He studied her for a second. “Do you like being fucked by other men?” 

“So much, he fucked me so good.” Katara reached between them and palmed him through his fabric. Hakoda groaned, but got the hint, freeing his cock from his pants. 

He slid his erection along her already filled pussy, shuddering at the sensation. “How much better was he than me, princess?” 

“So much more satisfying. His cock is bigger than yours. He fucked me harder than you ever could.”

He slipped himself inside of her, relishing in the fact that his little girl's pussy was already thoroughly fucked wrecked by someone else. Hakoda began to rub her clit as he got himself off, begging for her to continue talking.

“Tell me how good he was for you, baby.” Bato watched with rapt attention and Hakoda was sure that this would definitely happen again, and soon.

“Oh, daddy, he was so good. I loved being fucked by him. I love his cream leaking out of me. Best I’ve ever-- ah-- you couldn’t fill me like this.” It was all too much, Hakoda was soon spilling into her as well. 

“Baby girl, you’re a dream come true. You’re gonna have every man begging to blow their load inside of you. 

Katara looped her arms around him and kissed his forehead. “It’s okay, dad,” she whispered to him, quiet enough so that Bato couldn’t hear. “I’ll always be your little girl first.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't plan for a chapter 2, but I could not sleep last night. Either way, I hope you perverts enjoyed ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Hakoda had known after the first time watching his little girl take another cock that it would be a frequent thing. His men were lining up to fuck her, and he would let them, wanting nothing more than to see her youthful face flushed with pleasure after being taken apart by a much older man whose dick always seemed too large for her body.

Often Tribesmen would pull her into their laps during group meals, dipping under her tunic to feel up her sweet developing body while Katara would grind down on their erections like the good girl that she is. It was always just teasing, however, unless they had cut a deal prior with Hakoda to use his daughter, he would not allow her to grant them the sweet relief that only her cunt could give.

There were times when Hakoda would feel generous and bend the rules. In order to raise spirits before the next hunt, he had stripped Katara down to her wrappings and let her be passed around from man to man, sucking them off until they were satisfied. 

He loved watching her gag on their cocks as they shoved themselves further down her throat, fucking her pretty little face until tears pricked her eyes from the force of it. As an added bonus, he would let them punish her if she did not swallow everything that spilled into her mouth during their climax, allowing them to bend her over and spank her ass until it was beat red, her cries echoing throughout the great hall and adding to the anticipation of those who had not yet had their turn. Let her be in pain for now, because he would more than make it up to her later that night.

When it came to his daughter, the only other person he would constantly break the rules for was Bato. He had stopped requiring his fellow tribesman to perform favors in order to fuck his baby girl, because her getting wrecked by his cock was too glorious to pass up. He would frequently take her, rough and demanding, and Hakoda loved watching it every single time. 

Even better, he was sure that Katara loved it as well. Her cries were always loud and needy when Bato pounded into her, and Hakoda was sure that she wasn’t lying when she claimed that she loved his cock inside of her more than anyone’s, including her own father’s. It was a win-win for everyone, as Hakoda himself loved the humiliation of being constantly bested by a better man’s dick. Nothing turned him on more than seeing his little girl be a slut for someone else.

The ultimate act of degradation came when Bato demanded to fuck Katara on Hakoda’s own bedroll. Sokka was promptly kicked out of the hut for the night, making it easier for Hakoda to drink in the sight before him. 

Bato had Katara in his lap, gripping her hips in a way that was sure to leave a mark and slamming her tiny frame down the length of his cock. His baby girl may have been in pain, but she was clearly enjoying it. Her head was thrown back in pleasure and a pleasant flush ran down her body. Her perky, still-growing breasts bounced with each thrust, and Bato took a hard nipple between his teeth, causing Katara to keen. 

“Ah, Bato. That.  _ Mhmm _ \-- that’s so good. Yes, yes, yes.”

Bato continued to bite ownership into his daughter’s flesh, and the moans became breathier and breathier. “You’re so wet for me, girl. No one else fucks you as good as I do, huh?”

“N-no. Oh, Bato your cock is so big. So, ah. I dream about it when I have someone else inside of me.”

Bato slowed down his thrusts for a second, causing Katara to whine. “Even when your daddy’s having his way with you?”

“Especially then. You’re so much bigger than my father. You fuck me so much better. Please, Bato, please. I’m almost there. I’m gonna come on your cock alone. I’m--  _ ahhh.”  _ Bato rocked into her again, hitting a sweet spot, but continued his slower pace.

“Go on, sweetheart. Show your father who your real daddy is.”

“Mhmmm. Yes, Daddy. You are. Oh Daddy, you make me feel so good. Please let me come. Please, Daddy. Make your baby girl feel so good. I am so close. Daddy, please.”

Hakoda was completely stunned by her words. He watched as Bato picked the pace back up and rut into her until Katara was orgasming, her loud cries of  _ daddy _ filling the cabin as she tipped over the edge. Hakoda shoved his own hand down his pants and it only took a few tugs before he was coming as well. Nothing was better than this, not even taking her for himself.

Bato was still fucking up into her, his hips beginning to stutter. 

“Daddy, please fill me with your seed. I love being covered in your come, even dream about it. Please please please.” He groaned at Katara’s words, taking one of her breasts into his mouth as he began to pulse inside of her. 

After a few moments to catch his breath, Bato bent her over so that he could admire his work.

“You look so sexy filled up with my cream, sweetheart. Ought to not let you waterbend it out of yourself one day and stuff you up with a baby in your belly. You’d like that, wouldn’t ya?” Hakoda didn’t say anything. He had briefly considered impregnating her himself down the line, but after the thrill of watching her call Bato  _ daddy _ as she rode him, the appeal of watching his friend fuck her until she was pregnant was all too enticing.

Katara remained silent as well, instead choosing to run her fingers through the come dripping off her leg as Hakoda himself did the first time he took her like this, and proceed to suck her fingers into her mouth, locking eyes with Bato in the process.

Later, after Bato had left and Katara had cleaned herself up, Hakoda curled her body into his and they both drifted off to sleep on his bedroll.

~O~

The next morning, Hakoda had woken up impossibly hard, replaying the incredible night before in his dreams. He rutted himself against Katara’s ass, trying to nudge her awake to help with his need. 

“Dad? What is it?” She blinked the sleep away from her eyes before glancing down at the very eager erection poking into her backside. “Oh, yes, I can help you with that.”

Katara rolled to her side so that she was facing him and began to stroke his cock, while her father began to thumb her clit. When she was ready, he slipped himself inside of her, grunting in satisfaction at the feel of her stretching over him. 

“Tell me my sweet daughter, how good was it last night? How much better is Bato than I am?”

“Oh, daddy he is so much better. His dick is bigger, feels so good inside of me. I loved calling him daddy so much. I never came harder.” 

Hakoda released a strangled groan into her shoulder as he rocked into her. “Keep going baby girl, I’m almost there.”

“I wish he was the one fucking me right now. I wish he was the one that was going to finish inside of me. Oh, Bato,  _ ohhh.”  _ Hakoda exploded inside of her as she continued to moan Bato’s name, his orgasm coming quick and hard.

“You are such a dream, baby girl,” he praised, slipping his fingers inside of her as a reward for getting him off. 

“You made me like this, Daddy. You made my body and my pussy that helps satisfy our tribe. You made me a little slut for cocks, Daddy. Aren’t you proud?”

He took her clit into his mouth to show her just how proud he was.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find it quite ironic that I swore this was going to be a one-shot and yet the chapter count keeps growing.
> 
> A shorter one this time, but I promise that Sokka will get some much needed relief really soon ;)
> 
> FYI I would ask if anything I write would be too far but I feel that this fic is already very dark and fucked up to begin with. Well, I hope you enjoyed anyways.


	4. Chapter 4

His daughter layed sleeping next to him while Hakoda got his fill of her body. He had already undid her pesky wrappings, and was going to need to have a serious conversation with her about no longer wearing those to bed. 

Katara’s body was littered in bruises from random men; purple splotches dotted her hips where someone grabbed too hard, the impression of teeth was left behind on her inner thigh. He kissed over every single mark, a silent apology for letting-- even  _ encouraging _ his tribesmen to be as rough as they wanted when taking her. And she was so young to be handling cock like she does, not even a teenager yet. 

The guilt was never there when he watched his baby girl get ravished, only arousal and pride showed themselves as he whacked off to the sight of her pleasing his men however they desired. It was only during the nights when he observed the aftermath of her being used so thoroughly for sex did remorse ever seep into his bones. 

Still, that didn’t stop Hakoda from cupping her little mounds in his hands and giving them a good squeeze. There wasn’t much to grab, not compared to some of the women he had encountered in the Earth Kingdom, with tits so massive he could fuck his dick between them, but he was still entranced by the softness of the flesh under his hands and with how tiny and fragile she looked underneath his touch. 

He turned her over and slotted one of his legs between hers, giving him better access to the most intimate parts of her. Her ass, like the rest of her, was so little and cute. He parted her cheeks to get a better view of her little hole and brushed his thumb against it, excited to see what this one would look like filled with come as well. 

Hakoda groaned and Katara began to stir beneath him.

“Dad? What are you--” She glanced down at the one hand of his still gripping her breasts, before taking note of his throbbing cock and thumb still pressed into her asshole. 

“Just need to use your body for a bit, is that okay, sweetheart?”

She remained silent underneath him.

“Katara?”

“Yes, Daddy, it is fine. Just tired, is all.” 

“No, no, my love. It’s okay. You can go back to sleep, I didn’t mean to disturb you.”

She nodded, expression unreadable, and closed her eyes again. The shame he felt did nothing to soften his dick, however, and he began to greedily slide it along her backside, dipping into the folds of her pussy but doing his best to not slip himself in. His cock looked positively massive between her ass cheeks and the slow strokes he was attempting, considerate of his daughter’s state, gave way to quick, needy grinds until he was sputtering all over her backside. 

Satisfied, he wiped her clean the best he could before tucking her in and making his way back to his own bedroll.

~O~

Hakoda and Sokka were already up the next morning when Katara finally rose for the day. Her brother pointedly looked away at her naked body, his face an angry shade of red, but Hakoda enjoyed the view of watching her fret about. She bent over to retrieve her hastily discarded wrappings, ass on full display, and he licked his lips. 

He could feel Sokka glaring at him across the table, but Hakoda was past the point about caring about his son’s feelings on the matter. He knew that Sokka was angry about what was happening to his sister. Despite their constant bickering, he still loved her very much and did not like the thought that she was being used and not enjoying herself. But Hakoda also knew that his daughter was a slut for cocks and was often rewarded for her efforts with orgasms of her own. 

He had also noticed enough raging boners that Sokka humiliatingly sported around Katara to realize there was another issue at play. Sokka desired his sister sexually, even if he didn’t want to. This is probably what stopped his son from asking to sleep with her. It was a line that Sokka was not willing to cross and one that would not be granted, anyways. Katara’s body was an honor to the men of the tribe which his son would not be until his sixteenth birthday.

Still, this situation has made Sokka icy towards his father. He refused to speak to his dad unless necessary and was sure to glare every time Hakoda let one of his men openly grope her or whenever he caught Hakoda whispering hastily to a tribesman, scheduling another time for Katara to be fucked raw until creamy seed coated her insides. 

He even had a few ask to impregnate her, an idea that Hakoda had been shelving but was increasingly considering. Yes, she was young herself and it would be risky, but their population was low and if she were to be stuffed with a child now, she would give birth by the time the men arrived back in the Summer and be ready to have her body offered up again. 

He tried to keep knowledge that he was weighing this option as much of a secret as he could, unsure of what Sokka’s reaction would be-- unsure of what  _ Katara’s _ reaction would be. Either way, it was hard not to be enticed by the thought of seeing her get filled over and over until she was full with a child. 

Hakoda squeezed Katara extra tight before he left their hut that morning, reminding her of their obligation later that afternoon, and when he left he heard Sokka whispering to his sister, asking if she was okay. 

He was glad that she had Sokka in her corner, looking out for her, because while he has never been more sexually satisfied in his life, he regretted to admit to himself that he was not being a very good father, despite how many times he tried to make it up to his baby girl by eating her out until she exploded on his tongue. 

~O~

This was the day he had been waiting for. Hakoda made sure Katara was nice and wet, and watching her cute little fingers swirl circles around her clit adding to the anticipation he was already feeling. 

Soon, Kuruk entered the hut, hungry eyes raking over her body as he began to remove his layers. Hakoda didn’t tell Katara what was planned, wanting to see the surprise on her face as she was pleasured in a new way. 

Kuruk wasted no time, slipping his own fingers inside of her and nodding appreciatively at her slickness before turning her around so she was lying on her belly. He kept working his fingers in and out of her, but soon brought his tongue to her rear. 

He licked into her asshole and Katara jumped, wide-eyes catching her father's and looking for support.

“It’s okay, sweetheart. We want to have fun with you in a different way today, is that okay?”

She hesitated, and then, “yes, Daddy.” 

“Just relax baby girl, it will feel good. I promise.” Katara nodded and pillowed her head in her arms as Kuruk continued his exploration. He soon removed his hand from her pussy and slicked up her little hole with some whale oil before shoving a finger inside of there instead. 

“So tight this one is, you’re saying that no one has fucked her up the ass yet, Hakoda?” 

“Nope, you’ll be the first.” 

“You’re gonna feel so good around my cock, my dear.” He continued working her open, but Katara would not stop squirming, clearly nervous as to what was about to happen. 

Reacting on instinct, he pulled Katara into his lap making sure that she was still spread wide for Kuruk, and cradled her in his arms.

“It will be fun baby, do you trust me?”

“Yes, Daddy, I do.”

“We always have a good time, don’t we?”

“Yes, so good. I love being fucked so much, Daddy.”

Hakoda began to rub her cunt soothingly as Kuruk slid his cock into her ass, groaning at the feeling. Her cries echoed in the cabin as Kuruk thrusted into her, Hakoda’s own erection pressed uncomfortably between him and his very naked little girl. 

“How does that feel, honey?”

“Ah, it feels-- Mhmm.” Kuruk rewarded her with a slap on the rear, gentler than the spankings she normally received, and sped up his thrusts. 

Hakoda bucked involuntarily against Katara at the sight, craving friction and relief. 

“You’re doing Amazing, baby. Such a perfect little cockslut.”

“Mhmm, yes Daddy, I always want it.” She loosened the grip she had on his shoulders and reached down to palm his leaking member. 

And if you asked, Hakoda would swear that he wasn't planning on it, but her pussy was empty and he was a desperate man. 

“Katara, baby, would you mind if I--”

“Yes, Daddy, please.”

“Such a good girl, can take two cocks at once.” Kuruk yanked on her braid, pulling her out of Hakoda’s lap and giving her father access to free his dick and enter her. 

Katara was soon flushed skin-to-skin with the two men as she got pounded from both directions, her tiny frame absolutely crushed between them. 

Her legs snaked around his waist for support and Kuruk gripped her hips from behind, moaning every time his skin slapped against hers. 

Hakoda already loved watching her get others off, but sharing her like this was a new level of thrilling. No one had ever been so beautiful to witness getting fucked, no cunt had ever been as warm and inviting. 

“Such a sweet little whore you are. Do you like me fucking you up the ass? Do you like getting you daddy’s dick wet and taking two cocks at once?”

“Oh, I love it so much.” She moaned into Hakoda’s shoulder.

“Well, don’t be shy, girl. Let us hear how much you love it.”

“Mhmm, I feel so full. My holes feel so stretched. Ah, I love it so much. Fuck me harder. I want to be filled with your seed. Please.”

Kuruk gave her braid another tug, pulling her back flush with his chest before he emptied his load into her ass.

“Ah, yes. That’s it. Fill me up. Oh, it feels so good. Daddy, please cream my cunt. Please show your little girl how much you love her. Mhmm, please give it to me, I need it.”

He thrusted once, twice, two more times and then was giving her exactly what she begged for, seeing stars at the intensity of his orgasm. 

“That was… Oh baby, you make a man feel so good.” He pushed the hair on her sweaty forehead back and gingerly removed himself from her, while Kuruk did the same thing from behind. 

His baby girl was completely destroyed. Lovebites were everywhere, her hair was in complete disarray and come was oozing out of her, making a mess of the bedroll that she was deposited on. She looked so fucked out, so perfect. Her leaking asshole looked better than he had even thought it would coated with come and Hakoda drunk in the sight, trying to burn it in his memory. He wanted this to be the way he remembers his little sex kitten for forever. 

He cleaned her up himself that night, and allowed her an extra serving of sea prunes at dinner- her favorite. Hakoda watched his daughter the rest of that evening completely dazed and fantasizing about the next time he could have multiple men take her. She would send him sweet smiles across the room and kissed his cheek as usual when they got ready for bed. 

Yes, everything was completely wonderful, especially Katara. That’s why Hakoda did his best to pretend that it did not bother him when he noticed her slip into Sokka’s bedroll that night after she thought he was asleep. Instead of the wrappings she normally wore for bed, she was completely clothed in a tunic and leggings as well, and it hurt more than he wanted to admit that she used her brother as a buffer between them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, please bare with me because I do have some things that I would like to say:
> 
> 1\. This fic is very dark. Everything that happens in it is fucked up and not to be condoned in real life and I am sure we are all very aware.
> 
> 2\. HAKODA IS A BAD FATHER. In the beginning, (and you can let me know if I executed this properly or not lol) I tried to make it so that he was conflicted, but still ultimately cared about Katara as a person. At this point now, he struggles to see her as more than a sexual object and (if you can read between the lines) what is going on is both affecting his relationship with his daughter and her own well-being.
> 
> 3\. Sokka is the best. Someone in the comments yesterday got close with what I was planning on doing with Sokka, and while yes, he will get a happy ending of sorts, it won't be as dark as what is going on in the story now as Sokka both knows his sister better than their father does, and is probably the only one in this story who actually loves and cares about her. Hakoda's point of view has been very fucked up these past four chapters, but when we finally arrive to Sokka's pov, I hope to unravel this story a bit more and give Katara her much needed view point and perspective. 
> 
> 4\. Speaking of Katara, does she enjoy the sex? What is she feeling about her father? Does she know what he is ultimately leading up to? Well, we will find out really soon. It is important to remember that more than anything, Katara is a victim here, but the emotions experienced are very complex. I DO NOT CONDONE INCEST IN REAL LIFE SITUATIONS, but do think that it can be interesting to explore in fiction. And as dark and messed up as this fic is, writing it had somewhat helped me to process my thoughts and feelings on things that have happened in life. Having said that, I am actually really happy with the planned ending I have for her.
> 
> 5\. The next chapter is going to be the darkest one yet, FYI. It is a very tightrope to walk between the darkness of the situation, the wickedness of the smut (and I am sure some of you would add that the darkness makes it more enticing), and hopefully the moral theme of the story that is coming to a head. I will let you all be the judge as to whether or not I achieve that in the end.
> 
> ps: If you are just here to get your rocks off at the fucked up incest smut, that's okay too, I suppose. If I wasn't wanting/expecting that I would have never published this in the first place.
> 
> 6\. Sorry that I am not very good at setting situations up these past couple of chapters and dive straight into the smut, but I hope you perverts enjoyed it ;) Thank you for sticking with this dark fic in this very dark December.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter is very bleak at the end.

The closer it got to winter, the more Hakoda was desperate to see a baby planted in his little girl’s belly. It was risky, as even though Tui had blessed her with the moon’s blood that made her a woman, it was still years off before she would become of age in the Tribe. 

Regardless, the Southern Water Tribe’s population had been decimated by the Fire Nation and a few harsh winters. Katara fulfilling the ultimate duty of motherhood would begin to fix this problem. If he played it right, she could be impregnated each winter, have the child in early fall, and be ready to start the fun all over again when he returned home. His angel would be helping, really.

When he approached Katara about what was to be expected of her, he could tell that she saw through the bullshit about increasing their numbers. She was wise to how much her father loved watching others have their way with her. Nothing turned Hakoda on more than hearing her cry out other men’s names in front of him. Fucking her when she was full of another man’s baby was so tempting. His daughter didn’t have a choice, not when the idea of it aroused him so much.

With luck, she would even have a girl that would blossom into as beautiful of a cockslut as their mother.

He knew it was something that she didn’t necessarily wish for, however. She was always extra careful to bend away the cream that soaked her insides after her sweet young body had been relentlessly fucked, never letting it sit in her for too long and chance a baby.

Still, she begged to have her holes filled, moaned that nothing got her off more than being stuffed with come, and Hakoda thought that it was more than time for her to stay that way. Especially because winter was right around the corner and he needed her pregnant by the solstice in order for her to be ready for another one when the men returned to the South after the summer.

For the next couple of weeks his number one priority was making sure that Katara had a dick inside of her until she was bred. He didn’t care if she was tired, or sore, or if there were other duties that needed to be attended to. This was the only thing that mattered.

They started with Bato, as he particularly loved watching her cute little cunt swallow up his massive dick. She was always so noisy with him, so satisfied. He made her gasp in pleasure better than her daddy ever could. And Hakoda loved that. 

She was on all fours, getting fucked from behind like a polar-dog. It was going as well as it normally does, Katara’s back arching off the bedroll, moaning  _ daddy _ for all to hear. Bato set a brutal pace, slapping deliciously against her thighs every time he slammed back into her and his baby girl was soon keening around him.

“You’re gonna look so sexy with my child in your belly, sweetheart. Maybe you’ll even grow some tits and look like a real slut instead of a little girl. You’d like that, huh?”

“Yes, Daddy. You feel so-  _ ah. _ No one fucks me better than you. Especially not my father.” He rubbed her sweet little nub as a reward, edging closer to his own orgasm. “Oh Daddy, that feels so good. Please, Daddy. You own my cunt. Give me a baby, Daddy. I need it!” He groaned and was soon creaming her pussy, while Hakoda beat himself off to the sex happening in front of him. 

When he was ready to come himself, he spread his daughter’s legs open to get a better view at her destroyed little snatch and shot his load on top of the mess. Yes, he craved to see her thoroughly wrecked and covered like this, which is why it was completely unacceptable when she waterbent it all away.

Hakoda punished her that night by making her sleep naked in his bedroll. He spent the entire glorious evening with his hands all over her body, waking her up in the morning with his hard cock shoved down her throat. 

~O~

The next time he let someone take her, Hakoda kept his little girl pressed against his chest, her arms restrained with his own and her legs wrapped around Pakku. Pakku was the oldest person allowed to fuck his daughter, roughly five times her age, maybe even older. 

Normally she was not offered up to the elders, but Pakku had bravely come from the North to help defend the South, the only waterbender on the continent besides Katara herself. 

And his waterbending did make for some added fun. He shot a steady little stream of water on Katara’s swollen clit while he thrusted into her, sucking one of her little breasts into his mouth. 

Everytime Pakku pushed in, Katara would slam back against her father, his own erection brushing her backside each time, chasing the sweet friction. There were a couple of times where she tried to break free of his grasp, her breathy voice begging to use her hands, but Hakoda would not release his grip, whispering for her to focus on the feel of the water instead.

She gave in and soon his sweet angel was coming undone due to the constant attention that Pakku’s waterbending had given her precious bundle of nerves. With the wailing of his name along with her clenching down on his cock, Katara soon had Pakku reaching his peak as well, filling into her while Hakoda restrained his daughter from reacting or moving in any way. 

It was amazing, keeping her locked in place. He sat her in his lap, forcing her to let Pakku’s seed seep into her body and praying to the Spirits that his baby girl would soon have a baby girl of her own.

He rutted against her ass while they waited, only letting her go when he finally reached his peak. 

For the rest of the day, Katara gave him a silent treatment that was icier than Sokka’s, not appreciating the lack of control that she had been granted with Pakku. She wouldn’t look at him, wouldn’t talk to him, wouldn’t eat her food or tend to the children.

Hakoda had even noticed her crying, just a bit, and chose to pretend he didn’t see it. It didn’t matter if she didn’t want a child, it was for the good of the tribe and her duty to her people- her duty to her chieftain and father, would always come before her own feelings. 

Besides, she would come around. She was hesitant the first time Hakoda had told her that she was to sexually please him and then grew to love the special kisses he would shower her with. She then learned to love pleasing men with her cute little cunt, the best thing he has ever taught her how to do. He is sure she will learn to love the child her body would soon carry, Katara might even thank him for it one day. Afterall, she doesn’t have a choice. 

~O~

He knew she wouldn’t like it, but their tryst with Pakku had given Hakoda a very good idea, one sure to quickly get his little girl pregnant within the next couple of weeks. He had stopped telling Katara of his plans with her body, fearing that she would do something to interfere and instead simply announced that morning that her presence was demanded in the great hall later that night. The look she gave him as she nodded her head in agreement was unreadable.

Hakoda however was ecstatic. He wasted no time telling his best men that they were going to experience a great privilege that evening, probably the greatest honor he could give regarding his daughter, and soon Bato, Kuruk, Unkoa, and the twins were gathered around his little girl while Hakoda forced her to strip down into nothing.

When her pert body, somewhere between a child’s and a woman’s, was naked and on display, he let her be passed around the circle to get felt up and make his tribesmen hard while Hakoda gathered some rope. 

She was sitting on Kuruk’s lap, grinding against his erection when Hakoda lifted her off and made her stick her hands out for him.

“Men, tonight will be a glorious conquest of my daughter’s body. One of you lucky men will be the one that puts a baby in her and I couldn’t be more proud.” 

Hakoda yanked her hands above her head and tossed Bato the rope, demanding that he wrap it around her wrists nice and tight. He then walked her over to the giant mantle, a place that normally held a lit candle for every member of the Tribe, and looped the rope around a hook, leaving her arms suspended above her.

He surveyed her, and liked what he saw, but why stop there? He had the twins move two of the great elder chairs, made of the sturdiest saber-whale bone that can be found while he shoved her legs open so that each of her feet could be strapped to a chair. 

The result was spectacular. His baby girl was suspended in air and spread wide open, ready to be taken over and over again. Hakoda walked over to her, pressed a kiss to her lips in appreciation, and undid her braid so that her long hair cascaded over her shoulder.

“If only you could see yourself right now, baby girl. You look so beautiful. So nice and spread out for everyone.”

“Daddy, I’m…” 

“Don’t be scared, baby. How about I reward you for being so good first? Would you like that, getting some special kisses for your efforts?”

“I… Yes, Daddy. Please.” Hakoda wasted no time trailing down her body and rubbing her clit until she gasped above him. It will hopefully be her first orgasm of many tonight.

When he returned to eye level, Hakoda noted that her face was pleasantly flushed and nipples pebble hard. She looked so cute.

“You’re going to have so much fun tonight, my love.” 

“Yes, Daddy. I am your little slut.” What she said sounded a bit robotic, but she glanced down at his hard, leaking member and licked her lips, so Hakoda chose to forgive her. 

“Good girl.” 

Hakoda then turned the first volunteer loose on his daughter, with the one command that they were not to come until they tipped Katara into an orgasm first like a real man. With Bato it was easy. She always came on his cock. The others had to work for it, had to lap at her sweet swollen nub and let her clench around their fingers before they could enter her. 

They all seemed to think it was worth it, though. It was hard not to be entranced by how helpless she was in this position. Her tiny body was completely at their mercy and none of them held back. There was hair pulling, ass slapping, nails dug into her skin, and a rough and hard pace set each time a new dick slid into her. It was like she wasn't a person anymore but a hole. A beautiful, beautiful hole. The only thing worth living for as far as her father was concerned.

It didn't take long for come to be everywhere. Katara was completely drenched in it, with the fluids leaking out of her wrecked snatch and running down her legs until it dripped in a puddle on the floor. Those who were able to get hard again and take her for a round two would shoot themselves on her belly, her chest, some even splattered to her face and she’d catch it with her mouth and moan.

When Hakoda finally,  _ finally _ got to drink in his daughter after all his men were spent, he knew he would not last long. She had no idea what she did to him. He ran his tongue up her sticky, sweaty stomach and sunk his teeth into one of her breasts, ready to enter her spent pussy. 

But then Katara spoke. 

“Daddy, please untie me. I was such a good girl, loved every minute of it. Please let me down.” Hakoda didn’t like the begging or the hurt in her eyes when he shook his head no. She opened her mouth to plead again but he wasn’t hearing any of it. She had a duty and was going to fulfill it. He reached down and grabbed one of her discarded wrappings, balled it up, and stuck in her mouth. Effectively gagging her quiet before he wrapped his hands around her body and finally slid into paradise. 

~O~

It was a few weeks later when Sokka managed to pull Katara away for the morning, grabbing a boat to fish. He rowed them out, far away from everyone else and spent the time chattering excitedly about the sword he was carving from a polar-dog bone, trying to make her feel like normal. 

But... Katara wasn’t nagging him or bantering like she usually did. Instead she sat in stony silence with a glare painted on her face, facing the direction in which they came. He was very worried about his sister, had been for months now. 

When he first brought up his concerns with her it was after the first night their father took her in his presence. She had blushed but said everything was fine, that dad was making her feel good. It had dawned on him then that she had no idea that the plan was to pass her around the tribe. Sokka had tried to warn her, expressed his uneasyness, but Katara had brushed him off then and said that he was just jealous that their father was finally spending more time with her for the first time in their entire lives. Sokka reeled back at her accusations and decided to drop it for now. If Katara didn't think things were too much for her to handle then he wouldn't push it again.

It then became frequent that dad would pull her into his lap for sex, not caring that Sokka was still in the hut. He would watch on his own bedroll, guilty and curious, as her naked body came alive for their father. He didn’t want to think of her in this way, tried his absolute hardest to remind himself that she was his flesh and blood. But it was hard not to want her when he had a front row view of her back arching and breasts bouncing and would wake up in the mornings to her loud moans. The boners became frequent and painful and Katara definitely noticed what he was trying so hard to repress.

And Sokka was embarrassed, he wanted to argue with her when she cocked an eyebrow and called him a perv, that she was in fact the one begging to be fucked. But he would then think about how young she was and how old they were. Katara was still a child by tribe law and they were taking advantage of her for their own pleasure. He didn’t care if she enjoyed the sex, it was wrong. 

Yes, Sokka wanted her, a fact he couldn’t deny when he woke up too many times from pleasant dreams of her pressed against his body, but she was his sister first, his Katara. He would always make sure she was happy and safe before anything, and he was beginning to fear that this was all too much for her.

Then there was that night… Sokka wasn’t sure what had happened. He just remembered the look on her face when she woke up naked in their father’s bedroll. Her sad eyes made him believe that she felt used, violated. When Hakoda had left the cabin that day, Sokka had pulled her into a crushing hug and asked once again if she was okay with what was going on.

Katara had shoved him off, rounding on her brother and taunting him for being turned on by her, claiming that he was just mad he couldn’t fuck her like the rest of the men, like their  _ father.  _ Any retort he had died on his lips when she started crying. 

_It’s okay, Kat._ _I’m so sorry this is happening to you. I’ll protect you the best I can._ He promised her over and over again, holding her until all the tears dried from her face. He used to idolize his father. Sokka adored everything about his old man but now he wanted nothing more than to kill him for hurting her. 

Things were getting worse with the whispers of getting her pregnant growing increasingly loud. He helped her sneak away and cleanse herself of the men she had been with and tried to think of a way that could terminate a pregnancy if needed. Sokka was smart, he was sure there was something that would end it if Katara was desperate. And he would do it in a heartbeat. He just needed more time to think of a solution. The problem was that time was a luxury he was running out of.

The last few weeks she had completely shut down. She still would cower into his bedroll at night, fully clothed and clinging to him for comfort, but other than that, she had withdrawn into herself, wandering about through her day like a lifeless ghost instead of the annoying, stubborn, wonderful sister that he grew up with.

Sokka thought this excursion might make her happy, she loves the ocean and the water. But instead she sat there with the same haunted look on her face and his heart broke. 

“Katara, please talk to me. I will do anything for you, you know that? I love you.” 

He met her glassy eyes and braced himself for the worst, trying to be strong for her.

“Sokka,” her voice wobbled. “I missed my moon’s blood this month.”

“Oh, Katara.”

“And...And I’m so young. Sokka, you’ve seen the women who were ten years older than me who died of childbirth on the ice. I… Th-they forced me into this and I don’t want it. I’m so scared. But he… He wouldn’t untie me.” 

The fear he felt for her was insurmountable. He saw how his father treated her. In a matter of months Katara went from his daughter to nothing more than a sexual object to him. There would be no support for this baby or her pregnancy, just like there was no support for Katara herself. He doesn’t love her. Sokka might be the only person in the world who does.

Needing to be brave for her, he didn’t show how terrified he felt and instead pulled her into his arms, letting her cry on his shoulder while he pet her hair.

“It’s going to be okay, Katara. Tell me what you need. I’ll do anything to make it happen. I can raise your baby o-or look into getting rid of it again. Whatever you want.”

“I want to leave the South Pole and never come back.”

He didn't even hesitate. “It’s done. Give me a few weeks to think of a plan and I promise we will sail away and you will be free.”

“Do you mean it?” She still looked so broken, but the faintest bit of hope began to cloud her eyes. 

“Yes, Kat. I promise. We’re going to escape and you will never have to see this place again.”

He tried not to act surprised when she crashed her lips onto his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...let me know what you think? There is LIGHT at the end of the tunnel. And much more fucked up smut.
> 
> Also for the record: I teared up a bit writing the third scene in this.
> 
> I did call it a Dark December...
> 
> Either way, thanks for reading perverts ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Sokka watched the winter pass by with dark skies and his sister’s growing belly, the bump she was sporting made more prominent by her tiny frame. He breasts began to swell as her body prepared for the baby, and Katara was now hypersensitive to every touch and thrust she received. 

Their father’s obsession with her body only seemed to grow the further along she became. Sokka’s nights were often spent witnessing his dad take his sister, hands splayed along her stomach and teasing her sensitive breasts to the point of pain. 

He would rut into her, demanding that she tell him about all of the cocks that have been inside of her. Katara would give it to him in strides, moaning about other men fucking her and how much she loved it. 

_I’m a little slut, Daddy._

_You’re baby girl loves being filled with cocks._

_Mhmm, I wish someone else was inside of me right now._

_I bet Bato’s dick would feel so good hitting up against my baby._

Katara learned quickly that Hakoda would always come at the mention of her pregnancy, needing to hear her talk about it in what Sokka described as her ‘breathy sex voice’ in order to reach his climax. 

“I pray every day to Tui and La that you give me a girl,” their father had told her one night after he finished, Spring beginning to approach. “Then, who knows, in ten years time we may not even need your services anymore, sweetheart, and you can spend all of your time raising the children that you blessed the tribe with. You’d like that, wouldn’t you, honey? Being a mother?”

“Yes, Daddy.” She looked so beautiful, but sounded so broken. Hakoda paid no mind to the pain in her voice, though, kissing her forehead and rolling off her. He would fall asleep stroking her stomach, and then Katara would slip out of his arms into Sokka’s bedroll, as far away from their father as she could get in their tiny hut. She never made any mention of his erection poking her naked body in the morning when they’d awake. 

Katara’s belly wasn’t the only thing that had changed in the winter months. Whenever there was no one else around to witness, Katara would glue her lips to Sokka’s. It started off innocently enough, just little pecks and brushes that comforted more than anything, but they soon began to deepen. 

His sister would pull his head down to meet hers, and he would bury his hands in her wild hair, pulling her closer and closer until there was no space between them. She would demand access into his mouth and soon their tongues would be exploring each other’s. 

Little sighs would escape Katara, and Sokka’s hands would wander down her body, careful of her boundaries. He wouldn’t be like their father and demand more than what she was giving. 

Besides, the kissing was so intimate. He didn’t think he had ever felt closer to her than when they were together like this. Sokka knows what other men have done with her, but none had ever made out with her and known her in this way. She opened up like this only to him, only for them. He thought the only time they might be happy was when they were alone together.

~O~

The sexual frustration he lived in because of his attraction towards Katara was a never ending battle. Whenever he had a moment to himself, Sokka would beat his meat trying to relieve some of the tension. The problem was that his sister’s naked body would be what flashed in his mind as he reached his climax, the only girl he has truly ever known. 

He wouldn’t do anything that she didn’t initiate in fear of pushign her too far, Sokka had resolved himself to that. She had been used by everyone else for her body and he would _not_ be like their father. He loved her too much for that. But still, that didn’t stop him from being painfully aware of how good she made men feel. 

It was hard today, especially. They were doing the Tribe’s laundry together, a task that is normally regulated to women (and typically only to Katara) but due to Katara’s sexual duties taking up most of her time, it had piled up.

She was furiously scrubbing tunics, water splashing everywhere and soaking her own clothes to the point where they now hugged every curve of her body. He did his best to swallow the lump in his throat and not stare at the nipples that were now peaking through her top. 

Instead, he tried to offer up the bickering that they had grown accustomed to before she became their father’s favorite plaything. He was teasing her about the way she swirled the laundry in the basin, her waterbending adding to the force.

“I think there is more water outside of the basin than in it now, Sis.”

“Will you shut up and fold the tunics like I told you too!” 

“Or what?” He challenged, dropping the shirt in his hands to the ground. 

“Or I’ll make you!” To Sokka’s relief, she didn’t seem irritated or angry but rather there was a playful glint in her eyes as she abandoned her post and stalked over to him. Laughing, Katara grabbed the abandoned tunic and tried her best to shove it back in his hands. “Fold it!”

“No, I don’t think I will!” He knocked the shirt back to the ground and then pinned her arms into his, trying to block her from grabbing it again. They continued to wrestle in each other’s arms for a few minutes, having fun like the children that they were for the first time since the summer. 

But then Sokka became aware of the position that they were in. Her wet body was cradled in his arms, and he could feel her warm breath hit his neck as she tried to break free of his grasp, only stilling when she noticed that Sokka’s grip on her went limp.

“Sokka?” She said his name so softly.

“Katara, I…” He wasn’t sure what to say, hating that he saw her in this way. Katara shifted so that she was soon hugging him, her head nuzzling the crook of his neck.

“I love you, Sokka.”

“I love you too. More than anyone.” She looked up at him, eyes watery, and he couldn’t help himself. He pulled Katara in for a kiss, just one, as gentle as her hug had been.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered when they broke apart, rubbing his thumb over her lips. “I shouldn’t have done that. I don’t like forcing myself onto you.”

“No, it’s okay. Sokka, I…” Now she was the one kissing him. 

Katara backed her brother up until he was pressed against the wall, quickly deepening their kiss. It wasn’t sweet and tender as normal, but desperate and dirty, more teeth clashing and lip biting than he was accustomed to. 

“Sokka,” she said, breaking apart after a bit. Her lips were wonderfully swollen, her pupils dilated in a way that sent shockwaves through his body. “I know that you want me like how Dad does.” She hesitated. “I also know that you will never take anything that I won’t give, so I’m telling you that it’s okay.” She grabbed his hands and moved it to one of her breasts, beckoning for him to give it a squeeze. 

Sokka groaned. “Katara, are you sure?”

“I am. We don’t… We don’t have to actually sleep together, but you can touch me, it’s okay. And… We don’t need to tell Dad.”

“Tell me what?”

Both siblings' eyes snapped over to where their father was standing at the door of the hut, arms crossed and a furious expression on his face. 

“Nothing, Daddy,” Katara peeled off of her brother, adjusting her blouse while she put as much space between them as she could in this tiny room. “Please believe me, we were just…”

Hakoda reached out and yanked her into his grasp. 

“Really, baby girl? It seems like you were shrugging off your duties to tease your brother. Remember what I told you? Told you both?” He said, throwing a harsh glare Sokka’s way. And yes, they both knew the rule that Katara was not to be with him. 

“Yes, Daddy, I’m sorry.” 

“Oh, sweetheart,” he cooed, moving to peel away her tunic. “Are you that much of a little slut that you wanted your brother’s cock too? He isn’t even a man yet.”

“No, Daddy, I…” 

“Are my tribesmen not enough for you, honey? Do we need to take you with us onto the sea to keep you satisfied?” Sokka’s felt the panic creep into his chest. Their father wouldn’t… He _couldn’t._

“No, Daddy. Please. Not with the baby on the way. I’ll be good, I promise. I won’t touch him ever again.”

Hakoda made quick work of her wrappings and soon had Katara bare in front of him, eyes wide and fearful. He reached his hand down and began rubbing at her, his other hand grazing her swollen belly. 

“Actually, baby girl, I think it is time for your brother to be taught a lesson. He’s been perving on you for quite some time. I’m sure you’ve noticed. Well, if he is ready to be a man, then you might as well treat him like one.” 

The look in his father’s eyes made him sure that this was some kind of sick punishment. Hakoda knew that his son had never once asked to have his sister this way, Sokka fearing that it would make him as much of a monster as his dad. 

“No, Dad. It’s okay, really.”

Hakoda shoved Katara so that she fell down on her knees in front of Sokka. “Katara, be a sweetheart and undo your brother’s pants.

“Now, you little whore,” he added when Katara remained frozen in place. Her hands were then scrambling to free his cock, still half-hard from earlier. 

“You want to fuck your baby sister, don’t you, son?” 

_He did._ “I… I don’t.” 

Hakoda studied his reddening face for a second and then smirked. “Don’t lie to me, Sokka. I raised you better than that. Well, go on, honey. You know what to do.” 

“No, Katara, you don’t have t- _ah.”_ Before his protests could go any further, she had taken his member into her hands, stroking it into full hardness. Sokka was no stranger to how good it felt to rub one out, but having someone else do it was mind blowing. Especially when that person was his sister.

“Amazing, isn’t she?” Hakoda taunted from a distance. Sokka could only groan.

When she was satisfied with the work she had done with her hands, Katara then began to take him into her mouth. She sucked in his tip, her mouth so wet and warm around it, and Sokka was falling apart. His hands went flying into her hair, nuzzling her scalp like how he knew she liked to be pet whenever they cuddled together, and then Katara swallowed down even more of him. She kept going and going until her chin was brushing his balls, her mouth completely enveloping him. He felt the pleasure start to coil in his abdomen and knew he was close. 

“Oh, Kat. That feels incredible. You’re incredible. I love you.”

She met his eyes with a glint in her own and then his vision went black. He erupted into her mouth watching dazed as she lapped him up, petting his shaking thighs until he calmed down. 

When he pulled out of her mouth, Sokka pulled Katara back up to her feet, crushing her into a hug and rubbing circles along her back. He thought he heard her whisper that she loved him in his hair while he told her that he was sorry into hers. 

“Now you know, son.” Hakoda said, watching his children with that same look in his eyes from when he first spotted them, sporting an erection of his own. “Now you know how fuckable your sister truly is, and you won’t be touching her again. Katara sweetie, finish up the laundry alone and then begin packing your bags. You’re coming with your Daddy and the real men out to sea.”

Sokka thought about their fishing boat, hidden away from the fleet of warships his Tribe spent the warm season on. He thought of all the supplies he has been sneaking onto it these past three months whenever he could. Extra clothes, loads of jerky, a fishing net, and blankets. He thought about Katara waterbending waves and melting the ice caps for fresh drinking water. And he thought about the exactly place he was going to take her. A place of safety.

He looked at his crying sister, begging their father to change his mind, and decided that they would leave tonight.

~O~

That night, Sokka went to bed with a hunting club tucked under his bedroll. He laid awake, holding his breath waiting for the tell-tale sign of his father being asleep. When his snores filled the cabin, Sokka sprung up. He had to be quick or he and Katara would both be stuck in an even worse situation than they are in now.

He snuck over to where Hakoda lied with his naked sister tucked into his arms, and to his great relief noticed she was awake. Bringing a single finger to his lips, he motioned for her to be quiet and then slammed the club down on his father’s head, effectively knocking him out for the time being and hopefully doing much more damage.

“Katara, get dressed in your warmest clothes and stuff anything you want to keep into your knapsack, we need to hurry.” He fretted around the room, lacing into his boots and grabbing his own sack, rolling up both of their bedrolls into it. When she was dressed and ready, he grabbed her arm and they were both sprinting out of the cabin. 

“Sokka, where are we going?” She asked when they had put enough distance between them and their hut. 

“To our boat. We’re escaping. I told you, I had a plan. Y-you’re gonna… Listen I know you haven’t had any formal training, but I am going to need you to waterbend the best you can for me while we’re out there, okay?”

“Yes, but, but Sokka…” She had stopped running, and Sokka turned back to her, completely exasperated.

“What is it?”

“Yaska and Rakee. We can’t just leave them, or… or…” At three and five, Yaska and Rakee were the only two female children in the village besides Katara herself. He realized that if they didn’t grab them then they would eventually suffer the same fate his sister had.

Sokka thought for a second. He had really only prepared enough for two people, but knew that they had to take the children as well. “Okay, but there will be less food for each of us, and you’re going to need to waterbend your heart out because we are losing time and are going to need to put massive distance between us and the Tribe before they realize what we have done.” 

Katara nodded, and they both headed towards the hut that the children slept in. Kidnapping (technically saving them from a much crueler fate) the girls was fairly easy. They were tucked away in a room with one elder caretaker who was snoozing away in the corner of the room.

They both grabbed a girl, and moved towards their boat as quickly as possible without disturbing the child sleeping in their arms. Soon they were sailing North under the camouflage of the night, moving as fast as Katara’s novice waterbending could propel them. 

It was a few days and two fussy children later when Sokka felt like they were far enough away from the South that he could finally relax. If they were not caught by now, then they wouldn’t be, he had reasoned, and the Fire Nation was the only thing that could possibly stand in the way of them and their destination. 

Katara was exhausted, having to expend herself much more than normal to help their boat navigate rough waters safely. Sokka admired how much of a warrior his sister truly was. Not only that, but… He felt a guilty pit in his stomach as he watched her soothe the girls with old Water Tribe fables that their mom used to tell them. Katara was an excellent caretaker and mother as well, despite never wanting to be.

“Sokka,” she had asked when the children had calmed down and were once again asleep in her arms. “Are we going to the Northern Tribe? So that I can learn waterbending properly?” She sounded so hopeful and he felt terrible that he had to be the one to crush it.

“No, Kat. To tell you the truth, I don’t think they would treat you much better than how you were back at home.”

“Oh, I suppose you’re right.” He hated the way her face fell.

“But, I was thinking that we could go to Kyoshi Island. Um, I remember that Gran Gran told me back when she was alive that it was run by a bunch of tough warrior girls and well... I thought maybe you could join them and learn to fight while I find work for you and the baby?”

Katara considered it for a second. “Avatar Kyoshi started this as a way to help abused non-benders defend themselves, right?” 

“That’s right. And, I know you’re a bender and all, but given everything that you’ve been through, I think the sisterhood and stuff might be good for you.” 

Her eyes shone brighter than the moon when she leaned in to kiss him. “Thank you, Sokka. I love the idea.”

~O~

It was a couple of weeks later when they washed up on Kyoshi Island only to be greeted by an army of fan-clad women. The Kyoshi Warriors had given them each a fresh pair of clothing and some food before sending their leader in to interrogate them.

The leader, Sokka had been impressed to learn, was no older than he was. A girl by the name of Suki, who he had quickly observed to be headstrong and no-nonsense type. A complete badass. 

Sokka had recounted their story of escape, leaving out the more gruesome and personal details, while Katara sat silently crying and stroking her still growing belly. When he asked if his sister and the children could join their clan, Suki didn’t even hesitate. 

They soon adjusted to their lives in Kyoshi, with Katara and the girls learning the ways of the fan, while Sokka helped with the domestic work that he used to think was beneath him back in the South. While doing laundry or the dishes would never be his favorite thing in the world, he had promised Katara that he would support her and the baby and would not jeopardize their place among Suki’s ranks by refusing to do his part. 

It was still hard, with him often waking up in the middle of the night to comfort his sister while she cried, but she was slowly but surely adjusting. He was starting to see more and more flashes of the girl he grew up with, with the way she huffily lectured him about what they needed to do in order to prepare for her baby or the joy in her eyes when he watched her showing off her waterbending to her new sisters. 

He hoped more than anything that one day her demons could be chased away completely and she would be able to feel whole again.

On the weekends he would sell produce in the marketplace and try to earn up some extra coins for his family. It was on one of those shifts that he spotted a tiny stuffed turtleduck and spent all of his day’s wages on the toy. 

He had presented it to Katara that night, saying it was for the baby and that he hoped she liked it. Katara showed him how much she did with her lips crushing his. It had been a while since they had made out like this, and it was escalating quickly. 

Katara had pushed him down onto her mattress, straddling his lap and kissing him, pulling her brother as close as she could with her pregnancy bump wedged between them. Sokka’s hands roamed her body, still fully clothed, and his lips soon broke apart from hers so that he could plant kisses along her jaw, at the base of her throat, along her collarbone, on any ounce of open skin that he could find. 

She moaned at his touch and then pulled away to remove her garments, and was soon straddling him fully naked. It was the first time he had seen her like this since their tryst with their father watching and Sokka couldn’t breathe. 

Still, he was her brother first. “Katara, I love you more than anyone. I also know what you’ve been through. We don’t have to…” He assured her, swallowing the lump in his throat as his eyes drank in her body.

“I love you too, Sokka. I want to do this. I want to make you feel good.” Her lips found his again and his hands, ever so gently, grazed over her swollen belly before making their way to her breasts. 

He teased them, enjoying the weight in his hands and the way that Katara gasped at his touch. “You’re so beautiful,” he whispered, going in for another kiss. 

But Katara had other ideas. She was working her way down his body and unbuckling his trousers, shoving them off to the floor. His sister was then all over his cock, stroking and sucking it until Sokka was painfully worked up and leaking. 

“Is it okay if I…”

“Yes, yes. Anything you want.”

Slowly, she lowered herself down onto his member and Sokka swore that he could see stars exploding. If he thought her mouth was amazing that one time, it was nothing compared to how she felt stretched out on top of him.

“I’m gonna need you to help me. It’s a little hard to ride with the baby.” 

He grabbed her hip with one hand and laced their fingers together with the other, before thrusting up into her, groaning at the sensation. 

“Katara, that feels…” He ground up again and was at a loss for words. 

“I know, I know. Keep going. I got you.” 

He continued to chase the pleasure he found inside of her while Katara rubbed herself with her free hand, moaning his name above him. It wasn’t long before Sokka was spilling inside of her, telling his sister how much he loved her as he came. 

Afterwards, they laid with Katara’s head pressed to his chest, him stroking her hair.

“That was amazing, Kat.” She nuzzled closer to him. “Did...did you-”

“No, but that’s okay. I wanted to do this for you after everything you’ve done for me.” 

Sokka adjusted them so that Katara was laying on the pillow while he loomed above her, pressing kisses into her skin. “Tell me what I need to do to make you come.” 

He spent the rest of the night with his tongue worshipping her clit. 

~O~  
  
A few months later Katara had given birth to a girl. The birthing process was dangerous with her being so young and Sokka had nearly lost her. 

But his sister was stronger than anyone he had known and had pulled through, aided by the medical care her sisters provided. 

When Sokka held his niece in his arms, so tiny and innocent, he felt nothing but love bloom.

Katara named her daughter Kya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo I hope that you all enjoyed the shift in tone. Sokka finally got a happy ending, but it was much more sweet and sappy than the sex crazed smut that we saw in Hakoda's point of view.
> 
> The next chapter is the one I am most excited for as it is in Katara's point of view. There will be plenty of sweet, sweet incest smut in it (as I know that is what you're all here for...and if not, please drop a line and tell me what is compelling you to read this fic? No judgement either way), but also some healing for Katara because I think she deserves that. 
> 
> It will largely be fucked up incest smut though.


	7. Chapter 7

The years in Kyoshi passed by with Katara climbing through the ranks as a warrior. She adored Suki and her sisters, as well as the combat training that she had received, but the darkness that lurked in her from her childhood had always threatened to climb to the surface. 

She loved Sokka dearly, and loved Kya even more. Her daughter had been raised as a Kyoshi Warrior, born into the sisterhood and learning to walk with a fan in her hand. They had chosen not to tell Kya the truth about her parentage, letting her grow up to think of her mother as her sibling. Katara wanted nothing more than for Kya to have the peace and normal life that had been robbed from her. 

And while watching Kya grow from an infant to a wonderful child had been one of the greatest joys of Katara’s life, she started to long for more. Her daughter had the other warriors to grow up with, always safe and protected, and Sokka’s life was changing too, he was about to be married and start a family of his own. There would soon be nothing left here in Kyoshi for Katara herself, except the suffocating nightmares that would not go away no matter how much time has passed.

And while she was relieved for her daughter, and beyond happy for her brother, it still hurt. Katara remembers the first time that Sokka had confessed to her his feelings for Suki. Their bodies were tangled up together under his sheets after a night of sex, his face still nuzzled between her breasts. 

“Suki looks pretty without her warrior makeup, don’t you think, Kat?” He had asked her, sounding so shy, so nervous about where this conversation was heading. 

“I do. She is gorgeous and fierce, always has been.” 

Sokka looked up to meet his sister’s eyes. “Do you think… That maybe she finds me cute, as well?”

The twinge of sadness Katara felt about the reality of this ending was nothing compared to how desperately she wanted her brother to be happy. Swallowing down her own feelings, she pushed him into Suki’s arms. “I think you’d need to ask her yourself, but I would say yes.” 

She pretended it didn’t hurt when he kissed her again.

When he and Suki were official, Sokka had made it clear that he still loved Katara dearly and was her brother first before anything else. She knew, internally, that their incestous relationship was wrong, illegal even in the Earth Kingdom, and realized that it had to end at some point. Still, the closeness she and her brother had whenever he was inside of her was one of the only times she had felt completely whole, completely loved. 

The years continued to pass on and Sokka finally proposed to Suki with his heart in his throat and Katara cried when she said yes, overjoyed for the both of them. 

The last time that she fucked her brother was on his wedding night. 

Sokka was so nervous, pacing around the tiny room back and forth while Katara did her best to help him get ready for his bride. She hadn’t seen him this anxious since when Kya was a toddler and it was starting to worry her.

“Sokka, take a deep breath. It will be okay.”

He stopped viciously running his hands through his hair to turn his wide-eyes onto his sister. “Yeah, it’s just that it’s such a big step and… Katara, I’m scared.” 

“You have nothing to be scared about.” She reached over to take his hands into hers. “You love Suki, and she loves you too. You are going to walk down that aisle, say ‘I do’ and be so happy together.”

“How do you know?” His blue eyes were pleading, desperate for reassurance.

“Because I know. You are the best person in the entire world, if the Spirits were to bless anyone with happiness, it would be you. And things might be changing, but it is for the better, I promise. And... Even if things don’t always go as planned, you’ll always have me. I love you, Sokka.” 

He loosened one of their joined hands and brought it to her cheek. “Katara, I love you too, so much. More than Suki. More than anyone.” _More than anyone._ It’s what he used to say to her whenever they would make love and it made Katara’s chest ache. 

She didn’t think that either had a choice when Sokka closed the distance between them so that his lips could brush hers. Katara was desperate for his touch, the comfort of his love despite everything changing within the next couple of hours.

She quickly moved to deepen it, relishing the feeling of his tongue against hers, familiar but intoxicating all at once. Soon she was backed up to the bathroom counter, Sokka grabbing her hips to hoist her onto it before further crowding into her space, her legs snaking around his waist to pull him closer. 

He clumsily fumbled with the blue dress she was wearing, pulling it down enough to reveal her chest and breasts before he took them in his grip like he knew his sister liked, sucking bruising kisses into her collarbone while Katara ran her hands through his hair.

“You know, Kat, if things were different, you would be the one I’d…”

“I know, Sokka, I know.” 

“Can we…?”

“Yes, yes. Please, I love you so much.”

She reached down to undo his pants while he rumpled up her dress, pulling the lacy panties (the underwear style that was popular in the Earth Kingdom, something that she and Sokka had gotten plenty of enjoyment out of in the past) she wore to the side. 

He teased at her clit while she stroked him into hardness, whispering words of adoration into her skin before he finally slid into her. 

She met him with every thrust, moaning into his throat while he continued to rub her little nub in time with his strokes. It was not long until she was completely falling apart, pleasure building in her core until she was clenching down around him, crying out his name while he petted her through her orgasm. 

Katara pulled him in for a kiss, his thrusts getting more frantic as he chased his own release. “I love you so much, Sokka,” she cooed while he rutted. “Please come for me, show your baby sister how much you love her too.” 

“So much, Kat,” he said, voice practically a slur, as his hips began to stutter and he reached his peak. 

She wasn’t sure how long they sat there, afterwards, completely tangled up in each other, but Katara could feel the moon beginning to rise in her bones and soon pulled away to clean them both up, getting Sokka ready for the rest of his life. 

She watched with joy as he and Suki exchanged their vows, her dress still wrinkled from their tryst. 

~O~

Not much longer after their wedding day, Sokka and Suki agreed that it would be good for Katara to leave Kyoshi a bit and explore the rest of the Earth Kingdom. She was feeling stifled here, and longed for the chance to find herself, for the opportunity to figure out who she was as a person, something she never got to do growing up. 

Katara was 21 now, and she watched in fondness as her daughter trained with the other girls, scared to part from her for the first time since giving birth. Kya was only a couple of years younger than Katara was when she started sleeping with her father, and she lived in intense fear of the same thing happening to her child. 

It was only after her brother and sister-in-marriage spent the entire night reassuring her that they would kill any man who tried to hurt Kya, did she agree to go. 

Katara chose Gaoling as her destination with the pretense of wishing to study healing techniques at the university, but really it was because she heard whispers of the Fire Nation Army using the port to trade off young girls, something that Katara decided would be coming to an abrupt and painful end for all the soldiers involved.

She was camped out in a seedy bar along the coast trying to scout out more information when she ran into Jet and his crew.

Jet was about her age, maybe a few years older, with shaggy hair and a cocky smirk painted onto his face. The attraction she felt towards him was instantaneous and intense. 

He had pulled up next to her, asking to buy her a drink and Katara couldn’t resist. One drink turned into four and she was soon falling all over him while he whispered dirty things into her ear that made her blush. 

Mission to destroy all Fire Nation perverts temporarily abandoned, Katara let Jet fuck her in the alley that night, him slightly choking her neck when she came. He was a rough lover, Katara quickly learned, full of harsh grips on her hips and painful slaps on her ass. And Katara fucking loved it. She was letting him dominate her every night, while her days were spent sitting in his lap and listening to him talk to his crew about his plans to run the Fire Nation out of this part of the Earth Kingdom. 

Then one night she awoke, his hands all over her now naked body as he tried to shove his cock into her. It brought back a very painful memory and Jet soon found himself with an ice dagger to his throat, Katara swearing that if she ever saw him again she wouldn’t hesitate to spear him with it. It was only afterwards when she realized that Jet had treated her like the men of her tribe had all those years ago.

After that, she quickly left the city, heading North towards Omashu. When she arrived at her new destination two weeks later, luck finally seemed to be on her side. The harbor was full of ships that donned the Fire Nation flag. 

It only took a few days of staking out in shady bars for her to learn her target’s name and whereabouts. General Zhao was the one in charge of this crew, and he had a desire for very young girls. Zhao would visit the brothels each night while here, taking the girls for himself before throwing them on his ship to be sold to an even worse fate. 

Katara had slipped into the dressing room of the brothel undetected, or so she thought. She had started to strip herself naked, undoing the braid of her hair, when she noticed a grimacing blue mask lurking in the corner, strangely familiar. 

The wearer of the mask was clearly a male, lithe and lean. There were two swords strapped to his back and she knew that whoever it was, they were deadly. But friend or foe was the real question. She didn’t think that any ally of Zhao’s would be trying to blend in the shadows with a weapon just before his arrival. 

“Are you here to stop the Fire Nation?” She asked the masked man, preparing to choke him with a water whip if he gave an answer she didn’t like. 

He studied her for a second, the mask cocking slightly to the side before he gave a short nod. 

“Good. It looks like we are after the same thing. Do you think you can round up the other young girls and bring them to safety?” 

The smiling mask nodded once again and then disappeared, leaving Katara to finish getting ready. She racked her brain for a second and realized that she had seen him before on quite a few wanted posters. The blue spirit, he was called. 

When it was time for the show, and any girl Katara’s age or younger was nowhere to be seen, she stepped out in a line with three older women, one of them pregnant. A cruel looking man donned in the finest armor the Fire Nation could buy soon stepped into the room, surveying each of their bodies before selecting Katara to be his whore for the night, as expected. 

They were ushered into a room and Commander Zhao wasted no time kicking off his clothes and shoving Katara to the ground to please him. She took his cock into her mouth, lapping him up until his head lolled back and he began to lose himself in the pleasure. He shoved her head further down his length and Katara looked up, eyes watering. She hummed around him and to her great relief, he shut his eyes once more. 

Very discreetly, she called water into her hands, forming the ice daggers she had come to love. When he wasn’t looking, she pulled off and then rammed the dagger into the soft skin of his inner thigh, where she was sure his femoral artery was. 

Blood started gushing everywhere, coating Katara’s face and chest, but the blue spirit had slit his throat before Zhao had the chance to scream, grabbing her arm and ushering her to safety. 

He had cleaned the blood off of her himself, in a dingy off-beaten apartment somewhere in the heart of the city, and offered her some of his clothes to wear. She could tell that he was waiting for her to leave, but…

“The rest of Zhao’s crew is probably going to leave the city soon, aren’t they?” The smiling mask nodded, the blue face unsettling her. 

“And you have a good idea as to where they will head next, correct?” A long pause, and then another nod from her new companion. 

“You don’t talk much, do you?” This time he shook his head and Katara gave a small laugh. “Well, Mr. Blue Spirit, I was thinking that we made a good team back there, and I would love to watch the entire fleet burn to the ground.”

This time, she heard a raspy voice speak from behind the face. “I’ll make some tea.” 

~O~

Three years passed with her by the side of her nighttime vigilante. The Blue Spirit and the Painted Lady were now infamous in the Earth Kingdom, with dozens of Fire Nation ships destroyed, three sex trafficking rings broken apart for good, one Fire Nation army base completely leveled, and more wanted posters and men murdered than Katara could keep track of.

She enjoyed the work they were doing, and was very proud of it in fact, but it was nothing compared to what she felt afterwards, cocooned in her companion’s arms as they drifted into sleep, comforting each other with soothing words and kisses whenever one would jerk awake from a bad dream. Katara would kill for him, die for him even.

She had feared that she could never be in love with a man after everything that had happened, and worried that no one besides Sokka would ever love her for more than her body. Katara was overjoyed to be proven wrong. She thought she was in love with him in a way that her Gran Gran used to tell her about in the romance stories that always made her brother groan. She thought that she might be in love with him the way that her parents were with each other, once upon a time. 

They laid pressed together one night after making love, in a ship sailing North towards the Fire Nation colonies. He was playing with her hair and softly telling her about his childhood and a turtleduck pond. Katara then felt a pang in her chest for Kya, and the little stuffed animal that she has been carrying around with her since her birth. That’s when the secrets started spilling out. 

“My love, do you remember how I told you that I had a little sister?” 

“Of course,” he replied, concerned by the tone in her voice. 

“Well… That’s not exactly true.” 

She told him everything. She told him how her father had started sleeping with her right after she had gotten her first moon’s blood, at the tender age of eleven, when she was still a child despite her slowly changing body, and about how her brother was still in the room more often than not. She told him about how he soon started to offer up her body to anyone that wanted to use her for sex, and about how her father was always present in the room, getting himself off at the sight of her being passed around. She very painfully told him of the immense shame she felt whenever she enjoyed it, of how no shower could cleanse her skin of how dirty she felt with these older men inside of her. 

Those weren’t even the worst parts. He was crying for her when she talked about the night her father slipped into her bedroll and molested her as she slept, about how she wished she was a better bender in that moment so she could end both of their lives right then and there. Then she told him about how her father became obsessed with seeing her pregnant, despite how young she was, and how dangerous it would be. She told him about the time she was tied up and gang-raped until she had a baby in her belly, and about how she was forced to suck off her brother and then how they both escaped to Kyoshi in the dead of the night. She talked about how she almost died giving birth to Kya, and how she slept with Sokka and continued sleeping with him up until his wedding night, a few short years ago.

She told him _everything._

He didn’t say anything, because what can you even say to all of that? Instead, he held her tighter while she sobbed into his arms, rubbing soothing circles along her back until she fell asleep. When she woke up that morning to him whispering how much he loved her in her ear, she knew he understood. 

It wasn’t much longer after that when his own secrets started to be laid bare to her. Secrets that contained horrible memories of every time his father struck him, of how he tried to kill him, but his mother was the one who died instead, defending him. Memories of when his father summoned fire to his fist and pressed it against his own child’s face until he was left with an angry red scar and banished from his nation. He told him about his run-in with his sister, years later, and about how she killed his uncle in front of him, about how he had no one until he had Katara. When she kissed the left side of his face that evening, he knew that she understood him, too. 

Yes, they spent years together taking down the Fire Nation and helping each other to heal, with every kiss and _I love you_ mending something in Katara’s heart. Even the sex was so intimate and loving, full of hand holding and gazing into each other’s eyes. These past few years spent by his side were the happiest she felt in her entire life. 

But they were two broken people, and like all good things, their love had to come to an end as well. That’s why she didn’t stop him when he woke up one day and told her that he had to go home, the ghosts of his kisses still dotting her skin. 

She saw him once more, in a newspaper after the war had ended, with a crown sitting atop his head. Katara never told anyone the secrets that Zuko shared with her back when he was only the blue spirit and she the painted lady, taking the love she had in her heart for him to the grave. 

~O~

Katara soon found herself heading back to Gaoling, in order to _actually_ study medicine and healing this time around, making a pit stop in Kyoshi to shower Kya with gifts and catch up with her brother. 

When she arrived in the city, she immediately got a spot in the medical program of their university after they saw what she could do with her waterbending. There was a little tea shop outside of her new school and it was here where she met Haru. 

He was a son of a miner and a real sweetheart, Katara had found. She bumped into him every morning as she grabbed her cup of tea before class, until she realized that it was completely intentional on his part, with the nervous and fumbling speech he gave her trying to ask her out. 

They went out to dinner once, and then twice, before they had made their relationship official. Katara had told him of her past, as she had found it easier and easier to tell her story after her time with Zuko, and often told it to other survivors as a way to help them, as well as herself heal, the only parts she omitted being her sexual relationship with Sokka and Kya's parentage.

Katara even pushed for the psychological and medical effects on sexual abuse victims to be a research topic to study, landing her an audience with the King of Gaoling and a chance to shape policy based on her work. 

She and Haru spent the next year traveling the Earth Kingdom to present her findings and living with her family on Kyoshi Island during her off times. It wasn’t much longer after that when he proposed to her with hope in his eyes.

And Haru was probably the nicest person she has ever met. He was so, so good to her. But… She wasn’t wildly attracted to him like she was with Jet, and she didn’t think she would ever be able to love him like she loved Zuko, like she loved Sokka. 

With tears falling down her face, she told him that she needed to think about it before fleeing to Omashu, wanting to be away from him so that she could collect her thoughts. 

She was sitting at a hotel bar nursing another glass of cactus juice when she saw _him,_ slumped across the bar and looking about four drinks in himself. 

The years had not been kind to her father. His hair, once the color of her own, was now mostly gray and the wrinkles around his eyes were more prominent than ever. The vacant, empty look in his eyes was the most disturbing part of it all.

Hakoda looked up the same time she did, shock and recognition written all over his face.

Katara started to panic, a variety of emotions bubbling in her chest in time with her hammering heart. She was angry that he was here, in the Earth Kingdom where he had no right to be. She was scared, old memories of him forcing himself onto her flashing behind her eyes, and she was sad, grieving the father that she once had before their mother died and he took her innocence. 

She tossed a few coins onto the counter and fled, moving as fast as her legs would allow without drawing attention to herself. She bolted into a staircase, heading towards her room, but when she turned to reach for the handle that led to the hallway of rooms, she saw Hakoda was right on her heels. 

Katara called for a water whip, using the canteen that was always placed on her hip, and wrapped it around her father, effectively halting his efforts to get any closer to her than he already was. 

“Leave me alone. Haven’t you already done enough damage?”

“Katara, I…” She squeezed the whip tighter. 

“No. I don’t want to hear any of your excuses. You took my childhood from me and I will never, ever forgive you. Go back to rot in the South Pole where you belong.”

Tears were running down her cheeks as she tried to be strong, but she was crumbling like a little girl. When she looked up to meet her father’s eyes she noticed that he was crying, too.

“I’m so sorry that I hurt you like that, baby girl.” The old pet name made her shiver. “You need to know how sorry I am. It was only after you left that I realized. I love you and Sokka so much. Katara, please.”

She looked into her father’s pleading eyes and saw him truly for what he was. He was a pathetic old man who was drunk on the power he had over her body before she escaped. And now he was alone. 

She released the control she had on her whip, calling the liquid back into her waterskin. He wasn’t worth the effort it would take to kill him. She was getting ready to leave, have him exit her life for good, but then another memory tickled its way to the surface. 

“You never did let me train to be a warrior, you know.” 

“What?” Of course he forgot.

“Back when you first told me that you were going to let all of those men rape me, I asked if you would allow me to learn how to fight. You said yes.”

“Oh. I just figured that you would eventually get over it after a while.” 

“Well, you thought wrong. I hope that I never see you again.”

“Katara, wait!”

She turned back around, one last time. 

“Your child… Are they…? Did they…?” No. He would never touch Kya. Katara would kill him before he could ever get within 50 miles of Kyoshi in order to keep her safe. 

Her voice was hard when she spoke, as icy as the daggers she creates with her gift. “No. You have no right to know anything about my child and will never see them. How dare you. The war is over and you have no business being in the Earth Kingdom. Leave this place and never come back. You owe Sokka and I that much, at least.” 

He nodded weakly, and then was gone from Katara’s life for good.

That night she started the journey back to Kyoshi Island and Haru’s arms. “I don’t think I love you like you love me,” she began, watching his face fall. “But I’d like to try.” 

They eventually did get married and had a child together, a baby boy that Katara named Lee, after the fake name Zuko had once given her before he confessed the truth a week later, and she lived out the rest of her life surrounded by her family and those who truly cared for her. 

It was still hard at times, but she was mostly at peace.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I might have lied in the last author's note saying that this would be more smut than healing, can you please forgive me?
> 
> FYI the way that Katara killed Zhao (which was the scene I was most excited to write) was taking from ASOIAF. Spoilers for TWOW, but Arya runs into Raff the Sweetling in Braavos, and using someone else's face, she seduces him and then cuts his femoral artery to kill him. I believe there was a similar scene in GoT at a brothel where she killed Meryn Trant, but I don't remember all of the details of how that played out. Anyways, this part was homage to GRRM as Arya and Sansa Stark (the book versions) are two of my favorite characters of all time.
> 
> Moving on, let's talk about Katara's lovers:
> 
> 1\. Aang wasn't included because he is still frozen in that ice berg! Honestly, I don't like Kataang that much and never have so I am okay with him staying there for the purposes of this story.
> 
> 2\. It was very intentional having them land in Kyoshi and meet Suki in the last chapter. Katara and Sokka could never be together, and honestly, I think their loved would wind up fucked up and toxic. I was sad to write their last time together, as Sokka was truly the only one who loved Katara for so long. I think this was the best possible ending for their relationship.
> 
> 3\. Jet: was anyone surprised here? Nope, moving on...
> 
> 4\. Zuko. I didn't intend to write as much Zuko in this as I wound up with, but act II of this chapter with their relationship was my favorite part. I believe Zuko would also be a very broken person in this as well, and their romance was importance in helping Katara heal and feel truly loved. I am sorry if you don't like Zutara but... *shrugs* At least there wasn't any explicit smut between them? I can't tell if that makes it better or worse for some of you.
> 
> I wanted them to wind up together as I was writing it, but the Fire Nation politics makes my head hurt and would be too clunky in the story. Plus, that wasn't the point of Zuko's cameo. It was to help Katara learn to love and open up about her trauma. 
> 
> I do consider it fic canon (once again, clunky, so not included) that the Fire Nation and the South Pole had a terrible relationship after the war ended, with Zuko demanding that they set aside a portion of the reparation money to fund programs for girls growing up in the Tribe, as well as make it illegal to sleep with anyone who was not an adult. Hakoda refused until his run in with Katara when he finally agreed to Zuko's terms.
> 
> 4\. Haru. Honestly, I chose Haru for Katara to end up with because he was just kind of there... I think he cares about her so much and would never hurt her, which is what she needs in a life partner. She did grow to love him, I think. 
> 
> Finally, that scene with Hakoda: I originally intended for it to be (consensual) smut, but... I couldn't do that to Katara after everything else I put her through. I can post the alternate ending with the smut if anyone wants it but overall I am happy with how this turned out. 
> 
> LASTLY: thank you to everyone who read, commented, left kudos and bookmarked! It means a lot to me and I am glad that you all took this fucked up journey with me. This fic was super dark but I am honestly really happy with it overall. 
> 
> If anyone is interested, plan on posting a Sokka/Katara fic in the near future (within the next couple of weeks) that will be more in-character and fun, which is exactly what those two will be having. 
> 
> Until then, thank you once again for reading ;)


	8. Chapter 7 Alt Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate ending to Katara's run in with Hakoda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the alternate ending for all of you perverts who requested it ;)

She was sitting at a hotel bar nursing another glass of cactus juice when she saw  _ him,  _ slumped across the bar and looking about four drinks in himself. 

The years had not been kind to her father. His hair, once the color of her own, was now mostly gray and the wrinkles around his eyes were more prominent than ever. The vacant, empty look in his eyes was the most disturbing part of it all.

Hakoda looked up the same time she did, shock and recognition written all over his face.

Katara started to panic, a variety of emotions bubbling in her chest in time with her hammering heart. She was angry that he was here, in the Earth Kingdom where he had no right to be. She was scared, old memories of him forcing himself onto her flashing behind her eyes, and she was sad, grieving the father that she once had before their mother died and he took her innocence. 

She tossed a few coins onto the counter and fled, moving as fast as her legs would allow without drawing attention to herself. She bolted into a staircase, heading towards her room, but when she turned her head and reached for the handle that led to the hallway of rooms, she saw Hakoda was right on her heels. 

She should have called for a water whip, she should have sent an ice dagger flying into his heart. But instead she remained wide-eyed and frozen as he closed the distance towards her, stopping just a hair's breadth away and effectively trapping her between him and the door.

“Leave me alone,” she pleaded, voice weak. “Haven’t you already done enough damage?”

“Katara, I…” He was so close. She could smell the alcohol on his breath as old, steamy memories were called to her. The very special kisses he used to shower her with, the heat in his eyes as he would strip her naked in front of his men, the terror and humiliation she felt the more he used her body, always hungry and never satisfied until he crossed every line and finally ruined her.

“No. I don’t want to hear any of your excuses. You took my childhood from me and I will never, ever forgive you. Go back to rot in the South Pole where you belong.”

Tears were running down her cheeks as she tried to be strong, but she was crumbling like a little girl. When she looked up to meet her father’s eyes she noticed that he was crying, too.

“I’m so sorry that I hurt you like that, baby girl.” The old pet name made her shiver. “You need to know how sorry I am. It was only after you left that I realized. I love you and Sokka so much. Katara, please.”

His hand came up towards her face, hesitantly ghosting at her cheek and heat flooded her. She didn’t know why she did it, and would never be able to explain it to a soul, but her lips found his chapped ones. He was frozen in shock at first, they had never done this when she was a child, and so many years have passed of her hating him. But Hakoda quickly melted into his daughter’s touch, fusing his lips to hers and slipping his tongue into her mouth. She couldn’t stop the whimpers escaping her. 

“Oh my baby, I’m so sorry. Please let me make it up to you. Please.” His hands were hesitant on her waist, there was no room to push her for more than she was willing to give. 

But Katara nodded, pulling away to shrug off her tunic and tug at his shirt until he took the hint as well. She ran her nails along his chest, still defined, even after all these years, and he began to suck at her throat, just under the pendant that her mother had passed along to her before she died. 

Her father’s hands were now roaming all across her body, marveling at how it has changed throughout the years. He brushed over the white stretch marks on her stomach, the scar on her shoulder, a burn mark from a Fire Nation soldier who has now been in the grounds for years, and moved over to her breasts, still on the smaller side, but much fuller and rounder than he remembered. 

“Oh my sweet girl, you’re so beautiful. So sexy. I bet you drive all of the boys crazy.” Hakoda rolled her nipple between his thumbs, eliciting the same small gasps she used to make at his touch, before he brought his lips back to hers. 

“I hate you so much,” she told him between heated kisses. “So much. You are the worst person I have ever met.” 

“I know baby, I know,” he agreed, peeling off her leggings and rubbing at her through her panties, the slickness between her legs soaking the fabric. Katara was powerless to the touch, lolling her head back as he removed her underwear completely and began working his fingers in and out of her, crooking them in a way that had her hips buckling. 

Hakoda soon found himself on his knees, his tongue enveloping her clit as his fingers continued to torture her from within. 

The needy little cries of pleasure increased with every touch, throwing her right back into a time where she was nothing more than his little slut. And it felt good, mind numbingly so, but as she cried out  _ daddy  _ while she came and watched him unbuckle his pants to free his own hard cock, as she sunk to her knees to take him in her mouth the way that he had taught her, Katara also felt dirty and ashamed. The tears leaking from her eyes never seemed to stop flowing as he fisted himself in her hair and she took more of him in her mouth.

He started to thrust into her, and the memory of the first time he fucked her face like this began to nag at her. Katara pulled off with a pop, meeting his eyes. “You never did let me train to be a warrior, you know,” she recalled, hating how wrecked her voice sounded.

“What?” Of course he forgot.

“Back when you first told me that you were going to let all of those men rape me, I asked if you would allow me to learn how to fight. You said yes.”

“Oh. I just figured that you would eventually get over it after a while.” She moved to stand, letting him crowd into her space and grip one of her thighs, lining up his cock against her entrance. 

“Well, you thought wrong. I hope that I never see you again.” 

“I know baby girl, I know.” He was then slotting into her, the feeling pleasing but painful all at once. 

They rutted together, fast and frantic and so, so desperate. “I hate you, Daddy. I hate you. I hate you. I--  _ oh.  _ I hate you. I cannot wait for the day that you die.” She hated how breathy she sounded even more, knowing that he was always turned on by this voice. 

“I know, angel. I deserve it, I do.” 

“You’re a piece of shit. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you.” His hips stuttered and he was spilling into her, crying into her shoulder about how sorry he was and that he still loved her so much. 

She gave him a moment to catch his breath, and then demanded that he pull out, shoving him off of her and making him watch as she waterbended his mess away and got dressed again. 

She turned to study her father for a second, getting one last look at him before she left, the remorse beginning to settle deep into her bones. But staring at him now in this moment, she saw him for what he truly was: pathetic. He was a pathetic old man who was drunk on the power he had over her body before she escaped. And now he was alone. 

“The war is over, leave the Earth Kingdom and never come back. You owe Sokka and I at least that much.” 

“Katara, wait! Your child… Are they…? Did they…? Did you have a girl?” No. He would never touch Kya. Katara would kill him before he could ever get within 50 miles of Kyoshi in order to keep her safe. 

Her voice was hard when she spoke, as icy as the daggers she creates with her gift. “How dare you. You have no right to know anything about my child and will never see them. If I ever catch you in the Earth Kingdom again, I will slit your throat and feed your remains to the badger moles. Do you understand?”

He nodded weakly, and then was gone from Katara’s life for good.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO FOR THE RECORD: I like the other ending better in terms of Katara's arc in that chapter. But also this was a fic about dirty and fucked up incest smut, so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed anyways. And thanks once again to everyone who commented/kudos'd/bookmarked and stuck with the story all the way through!


End file.
